Lost in a TRANS
by jadedlilgirl
Summary: Haruka has been pretending she was male in order to keep the family fortune. She always felt that she born in the wrong body. Having all the resources and money to make anything possible she seeks the help of her friends to change her anatomy and transition into man. Warning: Strong sexual and transsexual content.
1. To be or not to be

**TADA! A new story. I just saw a documentary on SBS and it gave me an idea. This is set in the future, not too super distant sci-fi, a reasonable future and I know only so much about the human anatomy and/or gender reconstruction. But in this story it is possible, So keep that in mind and enjoy! You know that Sailormoon and its characters do not belong to me, although, if I could claim it I would. Sadly, I can't so here we go!**

* * *

In order to claim everything that is rightfully hers, due to her father's selfish and greedy relatives and business partners. Since she was but a baby, she had been trained to look and act like a man. Only her father and mother knows of her true identity. There have been some clauses in their will that has been manipulated by either their relatives or business partners. Although it pains them to force this sort of lifestyle on their child, it gives them a great sense of comfort to know that Haruka will have enough money to support herself in hundred's of lifetimes.

They were relieved, as the years go by, that the blonde girl they raised to be a boy was comfortable in her own skin. Enjoying it, actually. The freedom to be who she is. They haven't expected the good side to their deception, it was probably the best they did for their daughter.

When she turned 18, her parents were involved in a car crash. Both of them didn't make it. It wasn't even a day and her relatives started to gang up on her. Trying to fool her into surrendering her inheritance. What they didn't know is that Haruka's parents have prepared her for this and they were shun from the mansion.

Lawyers after lawyers came in within the next few weeks to finalise the will. Now everything that the Tenoh Corp. owns is hers. The whole Tenoh Fortune is hers and her net worth is now Billions of dollars.

* * *

It has been months since her parents passed. She was at her bestfriend's side. Crying and sobbing, but she know's she's in good hands. The smaller girl, a beautiful aqua-haired violinist, compassionate and sympathetic, gently rubbed her back. Suddenly she stopped crying, the world seems a little bit better. She smiled and embraced the girl. Her hands were gently grasped and the girl stood up,

"Come on, I'll take you out on a date." Haruka a bit shocked just nodded.

They sat in front of each other ready to order their late lunch. A petite waitress approached them, her eyes never leaving Haruka's form. Which made Haruka's date a little uneasy.

"Ready to order?" The annoying waitress ignored the other girl Haruka was with.

Michiru stood up from where she sat and sat right next to Haruka, causing the waitress to frown. To add insult to injury, Michiru rested her chin on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka's eyes widened at Michiru's sudden possessive actions.

"I... uh, just a ceasar salad and a cappuccino please."

"Same." Michiru stated.

The waitress just wrote it down and scurried out of the scene.

"Jealous much?" Haruka laughed. Michiru frowned.

"Maybe." This time she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Haruka was shocked, Michiru has never been this transparent. Usually she's calm, composed and collected. So Haruka wrapped her in a loose embrace, her arms covering Michiru's shoulders.

"Better?" The blonde asked.

"No." Michiru flatly stated. "This is better." She kissed Haruka right smack in the lips. The blonde could only blush.

This was all fine and dandy but there is one problem - Michiru is straight and she thinks Haruka is a man. The rouse has been far to convincing with all the preparations and guidelines her late parents have set for her.

* * *

The confession.

They have been steadily dating for three months now. They have never been so in love, so satisfied. They were the envy of all the students in school.

Haruka invited Michiru to the mansion. Gently guiding her to the bedroom. The younger girl's heartbeat was racing, thinking it was time to take their relationship a step further. Boy, was she ever wrong.

"Michiru, I have something to tell you... But, I don't know how you're gonna take it. But, honesty and trust are important in a relationship but I- I don't... I'm hoping I won't lose you." The blonde almost choked the last statement.

Michiru cupped the blonde's cheeks. She knew Haruka has fear in her eyes. She couldn't tell what would possess a person in Haruka's stature to be this insecure.

"You can never lose me, even if you tried Ruka." She smiled reassuringly at the blonde. Haruka just sighed. 'I hope you mean it.' The blonde thought to herself. She backed away from Michiru, gesturing to Michiru that she needs to take a seat. The smaller girl simply obliged.

"My parent's trusted all the wrong people. They told me to be like this, so everything they worked hard for, should anything happen still belongs to me. Its important to keep my identity from everyone. But not you-" She looked at Michiru for reassurance, a bit scared but happy to see that there was still a burning in those blue eyes that show nothing but love.

"-I want to be completely honest with you... I... I'm a woman."

Haruka lifted her head to see the shocked looked on Michiru's face. She turned pale all of a sudden. Haruka kept unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her chest bound by bandages. Michiru's hands rose to cover her mouth, and then there, green eyes saw it from Michiru's previously loving blue eyes - Hate, fear and disgust.

Michiru stood up from where she was seated in disbelief. It was like a daze. 'This can't be true. This can't be true.' She thought to herself. She looked at Haruka's real self again and her fists clenched.

"You deceived me!" She yelled.

"I- I never meant to!" Haruka motioned to embrace Michiru but was flatly rejected.

"Stay away from me you freak!" This statement, made Haruka freeze in place.

"I- I'm sorry. I thought you loved me enough to understand-" Haruka gulped. The pain making its way to her chest.

"I am nothing like you! I'm normal! Jesus Christ! I fell in love with you!" Michiru now started crying.

"I needed to be like this for my Father! I never chose this!" The blonde interjected. Looking for any sort of hope to rekindle what they had just a few minutes ago, before the revelation.

"I can't! I don't want to do this! I was raised properly!" The smaller girl kept yelling at her, all this time, all she wanted was another hug. But instead, she was avoided like a plague as Michiru stormed out of the mansion and her life.

* * *

Campus life has been a bit hard. She was afraid Michiru would tell but instead, rumor says that Haruka cheated on Michiru. She managed to live out her life until she graduated. No contact from Michiru. She was avoided like a virus. No acknowledgement whatsoever.

They graduated and all of them went their own merry way. She was now officially in charge of Tenoh Corp. She sighed. The only person there for her when she graduated was her butler Ishio - proud like a father.

She is in no mood for celebrating outside so she just went home.

"Congratulations!" Confetti and champagne was before her when she entered her mansion. Her three best friend's, The Kou's, greeted her. She smiled. They were the only semblance of a family she has.

After all the celebration. She retreated in her room. Pondering...

"I need to be a man." She stated to no one in particular. She know's where to go.

She hastily made her was to the "basement" and saw that her friend's were busy concocting the next new wonder of the pharmacy world.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked confused at the pill the other man was inspecting.

"Another useless invention." The red haired man replied. She went to him to understand some more, after all, she was funding all these equipments and inventions.

"What is it?" She asked.

"This is the pill that changes the flavour of semen. Vanilla Custard, Chocolate - name it. We can alter it." He stated as if its something that is normally used in a casual conversation. Haruka coughed.

"WHY?" She whined in disbelief.

"Sales." Finally, it hit her like a truck. No matter how inane the invention is, it is going to be a best seller.

"So, what brings you here bro?" The black haired man, retreated from the intricate machinery, closing the glass panels surrounding the equipment.

"I need you to completely turn me into a man." She boldly stated.

There was a clanging sound as all three men was caught in a surprise. There mouths open. Trying to form words but nothing came to mind.

"Come on. If there's anyone who could do it, you guys can!" She was so sure of there talents, she knows this is possible.

"B-but, Haruka, its a whole different operation... its not like you can just turn into a man! You have to adjust to it!" Yaten, flipped his silver hair, still bewildered by the sudden demands coming from the blonde.

"Look, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki - I have to do this. To keep this, to keep you all working the way you want to work!" She defended her stance.

Seiya sighed. Yaten and Taiki looked at each other, having full understanding of why the blonde would insist of the transformation.

"Do you want a fully-functioning penis?" Haruka blushed. Taiki has always been void of emotion and tact. Just plain scientific facts. Thats all he is all about. Haruka slowly nodded. Seiya and Yaten just laughed.

"This is going to be a long year." Seiya said, patting Haruka's shoulders. Haruka just smirked.

"We will start with your chest. It is easy to sculpt the mammary into male pectorals. Then we will give you the penis-" Before Taiki could finish his sentence Haruka cut him off.

"Stop calling it that, call it man-parts." Haruka whined. Seiya and Yaten continue snickering at the background.

"I am not a 12 year old girl, Ruka, but as you wish. Once we've reconstructed your chest area, we will proceed with your man-parts." He emphasised the last part which made the whole room erupt in laughter. But apparently, Taiki wasn't done yet. "Do you want me to infuse the flavouring system with the seminal emissions?" Again laughter ensued.

* * *

It has been two years since his transformation. The scars have now healed, he looked at himself in the mirror. His 6 foot tall frame was really _manly. _His gaze trailed to his _man-parts_ chuckling at the size of it. He is so lucky to have a scientists for best friends. He descended to the living room, wearing an Armani suit, he raised his arms and twirled in presentation as all three of his friends clapped.

"HUNKY!" Seiya yelled as the others just laughed.

"Are you happy about the size of your _man-parts_?" Taiki asked. Haruka just laughed.

"Over-done it a bit, didn't you? How BIG am I?" The blonde asked.

"10 inches." The room fell quiet a bit before everyone started laughing.

"Its technically a sword." Yaten couldn't help but laugh at his own joke, Haruka still shocked from the news of his enormous package.

"Stop it! Time to celebrate bros!" Haruka stated. "We'll hit the club tonight!"

"Oh yeah!" Seiya raised his fist in victory.

"I am gonna bang some bitches tonight!" Yaten added to the excitement. Taiki only shrugged.

"I have no interest in coitus. I would rather find a nice girl to pick my brain." The valiant red-haired man stated.

"I would rather have a girl suck my dick!" Seiya jested and pointed a finger at Yaten.

"I would rather have girl fuck my brains out!" Yaten yelled back to continue the cycle and pointed at Haruka. Haruka shocked at the sudden passing of the torch, tried to say anything remotely similar and as crass as the previous statement.

"I would rather have a girl... let me... uhm... fuck her in the ass?" It was slow but Yaten and Seiya looked at each other before both yelling:

"YEAH! AHOO! AHOO! AHOO!" The three of them simply acted like testosterone infused cave-men.

"I am surrounded idiots!" Taiki stated to himself his palm meeting his face as he shook his head.

* * *

Michiru is now a famous violinist. She was just waiting for her private jet to arrive. Boredom suddenly hit her when she found out that the pilot was running a bit late. She could only sigh, she grabbed a magazine, idly flicking the pages. She saw herself on page 4, she got more praises and compliments. She smiled at herself contented at the level adoration she gets from her fans. She flicked a few more pages and on page 14 - what she saw surprised her.

"HARUKA?"

It was an ad for Calvin Klein, Haruka was just wearing a white brief with the CK insignia. Her gaze trailed the form. From the blonde hair, green piercing eyes, patrician nose, perfectly structured jaw, a broad and strong shoulders, pectoral muscles, abs - but more so an 8 pack, muscle cuts below the pelvic bone, long muscular legs and a rather confusingly big package!

'How on earth-' Her train of thought was interrupted. Claudia Everest, a blonde super model, sat next to her. Peaking at the ad Michiru was looking at. A small smile crept on her face.

"Mmmm... that Tenoh-kun is hung like a horse." The model giggled to herself, her mind wandering.

"D-do you know he- uhm- him?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, I slept with him. The stamina of that young man is out of this world." Michiru blushed at the statement.

"Oh sorry if I'm embarassing a woman of your stature. He's dreamy noh?" Claudia asked Michiru. To which Michiru only nodded.

"Unfortunately, he's not into commitment. But I was happy with what I got, still makes my skin tingle." The blonde model embraced herself as if longing for Haruka's embrace.

Michiru still can't believe the drastic transformation that Haruka went through. She felt guilty about how her relationship the blonde ended. She could have been at least more understanding. She could have ended it on a good note.

'What happened to you, Haruka?' That was the last thing she thought before she was escorted to her private jet on her way to Japan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**CRAAAAZY right? Don't hate me. Reviews will do. I jumped from scene to scene because I really want the next chapters to be how Haruka lives with his man-parts. Ha! Review are much appreciated! ;)**


	2. I'm your man

**Wow! Thanks! The reception was quite amazing! I was expecting the opposite from the Haruka army... but good to know times have changed. Alright! Bro-fists people! Let's get to the second chapter!**

**OH! MATURE CONTENT up ahead. So no kids here please! haha**

* * *

The beat was everywhere, you can't escape the heat and the dancing as the dj drops the bass. The next thing he knows, he has been sandwiched between two scantily clad females. Each gyrating their pelvis towards his middle section. Not even sure how to move any more because he was left without space for dancing. The girl in front of him, pushing her buttocks deeper and deeper until he felt-

'Oh my God, this isn't happening! She's going to think I'm a perv.'

The girl noticed Haruka's erection pressing against her back, this time she faced the blonde to pull him down for a deep kiss. Upsetting the other girl in the picture, she slowly backed away and left Haruka with her red-haired friend. After the kiss, her mouth moved towards Haruka's ears-

"Let's go to the men's room..." Her voice silky, needing and wanting. The blonde could only gulp, this was his first time- out as a man. Not quite sure what to do, he just allowed himself to be led to the male comfort room.

Occupying one of the cubicles, the girl pulled Haruka into a deeper kiss, her tongue exploring Haruka's mouth.

"I- I don't even know you're name?" Haruka nervously stated. The girl just laughed.

"I thought most men, didn't want to be bothered with that. But the name's Hikaru."

Haruka felt the world spin as he saw the girl kneel down and unzip his pants. Reaching for his jewels, trailing kisses on his clothed groin, Hikaru managed to pull his brief down but not before giving herself some time to be in awe of how well equipped this young man in front of her was.

Her hands kneaded his thighs; Her fingers were inches from his balls. Haruka let out a gasp when her nails brushed up against his balls. She slowly reached up into his thigh and started to jack him off. Green eyes went wide at how forward this gesture was, but he's not one to complain, he tilted his head back - focusing on the pleasure the girl was oh so willing to give.

While kneeling on the floor, She roughly spreads his legs far apart. The wider the guy's legs are spread, the easier it is for her to get access to the entire package. She then spent some time kissing his thighs, getting closer and closer to his testicles making sure that he could hear the kissing noises, loudly smacking her lips to affect his sense of hearing with erotic sounds. She looked up to see a very perplexed and tense blonde. She smiled. She knows, no matter how hot the blonde is - He's a first-timer.

She hastily placed Haruka's _manhood _on her mouth, atleast most that she can fit without gagging. She slowly bobbed her head, up and down, getting her hands under him and squeezing his butt. She could hear his breathing getting heavier; She knew he was deeply enjoying his first blowjob.

He began to buck his hips up and down; She stroked the root of his cock with her hands and swallowed his shaft again. Swirling her tongue wildly around the underside of the head of his cock, It drove the blonde mad with desire. He was sweating; She could feel it on his thighs, brushing against her face. He kept groaning and moaning with pleasure as she became more firm with her sucking.

"Hikaru... Oh, Fuck! Hikaru!" the contractions began, and his erection flexed. She focused the muscles of her mouth and tongue intently on the head of his dick while tightening her grip around his balls. Then the explosion came.

Haruka looked down at the mess she created, smiling while panting. Ruffled the girl's hair a bit, trying to calm his heart down. The other girl simply opened the door to the cubicle, without a care in the world, Fixed herself, She turned to look back at Haruka, gave him a wink and just disappeared, leaving a very baffled blonde. Haruka had no time to fix himself before the door to the men's room swung open-

"My oh my, what do we have here?" It was a bald man, in a pink suit.

"IM NOT GAY!" The blonde immediately stated, scared he might be raped.

"No. No. Nothing like that, get decent and we'll talk a bit." The pink-suited one stated.

The fully clothed Haruka now stands next to the Bald man with a pink suit. Wondering if this was a good idea to oblige him.

"I am a spotter for ELITISTA modeling agency, we have many clients across the globe, YSL, CK, Louboutin, Hugo, name it - I think you more than qualify, there's a shortage in male models you know? You're the complete package - Blonde, Tall, Green-eyed and Hung. So give me a call if you're interested."

He took a thin silver box from his pocket and gave Haruka one the cards. Bidding him adieu, he left the men's room only to be greeted by a punch, square on the jaw, he fell on the cold hard floor still feeling the effects of the impact.

"What the fuck man!" Haruka looked at a heavily muscled shorter man, around 5"8', not really sure what has gotten over him.

"Don't ever touch my girl again!" Haruka looked at the apologetic girl behind him, it was Hikaru.

"As far as I'm concerned, she touched me and more." He grinned, although, it was probably the worst idea He ever followed, he managed to chuckle some more until he felt his foot connect his mid-section, winding him. Good thing, he has three of his best mates with him, everyone else backed out when the Kou's came to Haruka's aid. It was all a blur.

It was time to go home. Taiki knew that they had to take Haruka down to the lab to see if any of her ribs were kicked in. Seiya and Yaten, helped with carrying Haruka, placing her in a glass box that looked like an incubator. Taiki punched in a few codes on the infra-red laser keypad, then the laser light show started on Haruka's body. A few beeps were heard and then, the results came in...

"Aha... a fractured rib!" Taiki stated, "Well, that's easy to fix. Get the nano-bots." He nodded at Yaten.

The silver-haired boy went to the farther section of the lab, grabbing a few locked cylinders, he twisted the handle and punched in the codes unti the whole cylinder was released, carefully placing it next to Haruka.

"Seiya, grab the nano-syringe." Taiki commanded to which Seiya obliged. Seiya punctured one part of the cylinder making sure he has just the right amount of silvery liquid on it.

Taiki then placed it on box, punched in a few codes and directions and iserted the syringe on Haruka's sides. The blonde yelped in pain.

30 minutes have passed by and the blonde finally woke, thankful, that he has such dependable friends. He pulled his shirt up and examined his ribs in the mirror, seeing blacks and blues slowly fade into normalcy.

'Nano-bots.' She smiled. She went upstairs to the care-free brothers and gave Taiki a hug.

"Ah, he's awake!" Yaten stated.

"What happened to you bro?" Seiya quizzed.

"A blow job. Boyfriend got mad he kicked my ass." Everyone laughed.

"Well hope you thoroughly enjoy the land of men." Taiki patted his back, remembering something in Haruka's pocket. "You had this in your pocket by the way." He handed it to the blonde.

"Mikhail Kryzt; Elitista Agent." Then she remembered, "He gave me his card and said he wanted me to be a model." She smiled at all three of them.

"Well... thats not a bad idea actually, it can give you're new-found manliness more visibility." Said Seiya with his index finger and thum under his chin.

"He's right. It will just establish you as the man of Tenoh corp." Yaten added.

"But you have to be sure, you're in the meetings atleast twice a week. Ok?" Taiki said, his voice stern.

"I promise Taiki. I am chairman of the board, no matter how young I am. I will sign you up as Co- chairman, so in the times of my absence, I have someone dependable running the show."

"Hey, why Taiki? Why not Yaten or Me?" The black haired boy crossed his arms across his chest, his flared nostrils up in the air.

"Because both of you just follow Taiki's commands, the head of the operation is always Taiki."

"My superiority is just evident." Haruka and Taiki laughed while both boys just sulk in the corner.

* * *

Haruka lazily made her way to the modeling agency. Not a bad building, but Kaze Tower is still more advanced than this one. On her left was a photography studio, on the upper floor on her right is a music studios and on the highest floor - The Elitista Modeling agency. It is a good way to establish his gender but at the same time, the activity is just, well- dull. He went there without a need for wearing a suit. He was wearing grey jeans, army boots, a loose black beani, Rayban aviators and a V-neck shirt that exposes his pecs. He made his way to reception and found a petite girl behind the desk,

"Hi... I am here to see Mikhail."

"Everybody's here to see Mik- Oh My..." The girl instantly blushed before him. A bit confused but now, understanding of her new found power against women - He was simply irresistible. She took this opportunity to smile at the blushing girl.

"You think you can maybe, let him know there's someone here to see him? Please?" This time winking at the girl, turning the helpless girl in to mush, as she just nodded vigorously turning red as beets.

"Kryzt-sama, there's a... hot... blonde man here for you." Was what the girl blankly stated. Haruka could only laugh as the girl fumbled with the phone.

_"Its not everyday that a hot blonde man visits me. Send him in."_ Haruka heard through the speaker and just rolled his eyes/

"H-hai!" The poor helpless receptionist said, bowing at Haruka, nearly tripping. The blonde caught her, fortunately for her.

"Relax." Haruka whispered into her ear. "I'll see you in a bit." Haruka winked, leaving the flustered girl behind as he walked towards the agent's office.

He knocked at the agent's door. Surprised at his presence, the bald agent just motioned for him to come in. Eyeing him from head to toe.

"Well, well... look what the cat dragged in... oh those purring little pussies." He laughed at his own joke, looking at the number of dreamy-eyed women behind the blonde man.

"I'm Haruka Tenoh, you gave me a card-"

"Haruka Tenoh? The heir of Tenoh Corp?" He looked at the blonde in disbelief, "Why would you want to be a model? When you can just sit on your mountains of money at home?" He looked at Haruka sideways.

"Why not? A lot of gorgeous women are models..." And with that and a mutual understanding, the agent just smiled and gave him the contract.

"Models are not just ordinary women after all. I am still sad, you don't bat for my team... one can only imagine." Haruka looked at him in feigned disgust to which he just laughed.

"There you go, you are now my agent." Haruka handed the contract back to Mikhail, giving him a lopsided smile.

"And you're my protege, Tenoh-kun." The both gave each other a nod, before Haruka left his office, surprised at the smiles he's currently receiving from the female population. He exited the main office, but remembered one other thing. One other petite-brunette thing. He turned around going back to the front desk. There she was, her name tag said Fujiko Hiroshi.

"Hey, Fujiko-san, what time do you finish?" Green eyes looked at Hazel ones, no will definitely be not an answer.

"Uhm... F-five." She stated looking back and forth at sheets of paper and Haruka.

"2 hours from now... hmm... I can wait. You wanna have dinner somewhere?" She was shocked at the invite but just lightly nodded. Haruka went behind the desk and gave the helpless girl a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye.

"Ja-ne!" With that he disappeared from her view. Girls started gathering towards the front desk.

"What did you do to get him?" One blue haired girl asked while twirling her hair. The rest just sighed. Leaving a baffled brunette to answer,

"I don't know..."

* * *

Haruka woke up the next day in a nearby hotel. A weight pinning down on his left shoulder, looking down he saw a mess of brown hair. His eyes travelling down to the girl's decolletage and focusing on her cleavage. What an enormous gift she has. He slowly pried himself out of the embrace and went for a shower.

Riiiing. Riiiing.

Curses. The girl on the bed stirred form her sleep. Haruka picked up his phone on the bed side table. Giving the smaller girl an apologetic look and a nod.

"Moshi-moshi?"

_"Ruka, we need you here at the office."_

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Haruka then looked at the girl, now sporting a disappointed look. He sat right next to her, kissing her behind the ear, cupping her cheeks and looking directly at the girl's hazel eyes.

"Will you be alright here princess? Just get whatever you want, they'll put it on my account." The girl slowly nodded.

"W-will... Will I see you again?" The brunette asked

'Probably not.' Was the thought that came to the blonde's mind but instead, he just smiled and nodded and stated the old cliche, "I'll call you."

Making her way out of the hotel, she jumps into her sunburst yellow ultra-vintage 1967 Corvette Coupe. 10 minutes was all she needed, having mastered her need for speed. She manages with little effort to beat her own time-frame.

Angry faces greeted her, upset by her presence. She made her to the meeting and took her place at the end of the table. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki beside her.

"Alright, what's the commotion?" The blonde asked.

"They want to increase prices on FLAVIT, which I think is a bad idea. A steady flow on purchases have been accomplished ever since the pill was released for public consumption." Taiki reviewed more of his report papers.

"We only want more profit, people already want to buy it!" Kajiro-san, one of the greediest director in Tenoh Pharmaceuticals, stated.

"And what of, competitors? If they have it already twice cheaper than our quality pill, don't you think people will be more than happy to switch?" Seiya added, this time - looking at the grey-eyed Kajiro staright in the eye. Haruka could only sigh, his parents warned him about Kajiro and his team of greedy old men. Old habits do die hard.

"Alright, I've heard enough! Prices are to be rettained at current Retail Price. Dismissed!" The blonde waved them off, understandingly, not the Kou's. Kajiro stood up from his chair, putting both palms on the table before him.

"You don't know how to run this empire! All you do is hop from one bed to another! What makes you think, you can dictate what's best for the company!" He then pointed his accusive fingers at the now angry Haruka.

"Need I remind you that I own everything. I own your office, your desk, your computer... your salary... your job. Shouldn't you be extra-careful around me? And don't even plan on mutiny because at first sight of it, I will all have you fired and replace you. Or I could just keep The Kou's and Tomoe-san, they're more than enough!" This time, it was Haruka's turn to stand up. Walking closer to the stumpy old man, eyeing him up and down. "So, which way do you want to go Kajiro-san?"

Fully aware of the predicament he got himself in. He bowed to his _superior _, beads of sweat forming on his temple, "I apologise, Tenoh-sama, I don't know what came over me."

"Everyonce except, The Kou's and Tomoe-san is dismissed."

Souichi Tomoe was the only man, her father mentioned to be trust-worthy, but they never revealed Haruka's real self to him just for extra precaution. Everytime they brainstorm about new products of new marketing sales techniques, it would just be the five of them. Scared that the other board of directors would just snitch on them.

"Alright, we have a new product... we have been testing this for five years. This will be the new wonder of the medical field. I present- The Med-kit Nano-bots." Taiki revealed, his new invention, just to Dr. Tomoe, the other three have been guinea pigs to the Nano-bots, seeing as they always somehow get in trouble.

"Amazing! Are they fully functional?" Tomoe-san asked, with hope in his eyes.

"I have tried it one too many times, it works Tomoe-san!" Haruka stated with glee.

"I would imagine you have, after so many jealous boyfriends attacked you. You're face is still the same." The older gentleman smiled. "So, what are we proposing with these? I am pretty sure every practice in the world would want to attain one?"

"I would have to leave that with Taiki, seeing as this is his baby, I would let him get all the honours." Haruka proudly beamed, slinging one arm on Taiki's shoulder.

"There's no need, without your help, we wouldn't have been able to be anything." The red haired young man knowingly smiled at Haruka.

"Ah, but I insist! But I am taking Seiya with me to Milan, I have a photo shoot for Calvin Klein."

"Alright!" Seiya cheered.

* * *

**_Ring. Ring. Ring._**

_"Hello?" A husky tired voice answered._

_"Hmmm... even your voice alone is enough to melt a man's heart Tenoh-kun.." He could hear the suggestive tone behind a macho voice, he almost instantly threw up._

_"I have no plans of melting a man's heart Kryzt, or plans anything to do with a man, full stop." Though his voice was firm, the only response he got was a haughty laughter._

_"I kid you, Tenoh-kun, such a shame really. but we have a client-"_

_"Already? I just had my close-ups taken this afternoon-"_

_"-and it was magnificent! Calvin Klein wants your face, but more so you're groin, as the front runner for their new line of luxury undergarments."_

_"Underwear?" He was in disbelief, he was just easing in to the fact that he's doing modeling as a secondary job or what Taiki states, as a hobby._

_"Alright, tomorrow then! Private Jet, Milan! Ta-ta!" Click._

_"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! This is unbelievable!" he threw the phone up in the air, without caring where it would land._

18 hours have passed and Haruka, along with his companion, Seiya touched down at Milan. Stairs were dragged towards the sides of the plane. For an unknown model, Haruka was surely being pampered like a superstar.

"Oh my God, paradise!" Seiya looked at the number of women waiting for them, he mouthed a silent thank you to his friend and praised his lord. Haruka just chuckled.

Both men had all the girl's attention, but more so the blonde. His statuesque figure and pretty boy looks are still a staple desired factors of the opposite sex. They were led to one of the rooms in the mansion, lights were already set up, silver umbrellas on top of the two front lights and in the middle - there was a desk.

"Alright, model's here. Strip off Tenoh-kun!" The female photographer yelled amongst the chaos.

"I beg your pardon?" The blonde couldn't believe he was being used, or his _package_ was being used for shameless advertisement.

"I didn't come here to see you strip man, I just want the ladies!" He hissed at Haruka, trying not to vomit. He covered his face with his palm.

"Do you want our PA's to do it for you or can you manage on your own?" The photographer yelled once more.

"Get out of here man, flirt with the concierge down stairs." Haruka egged Seiya, it was bad enough that he was being forced out of his clothes, let alone have Seiya there and observe him. Seiya just smiled and hastily left the shoot."Alright, here we go then!" Haruka dropped all of his clothes, all that is left hanging is what's between his legs. The room suddenly fell very quiet, one unlucky blonde girl had a task to go near the handsome man, quivering - going weaker and wearker in the knees as she handed Haruka a pair of CK Underwear. The photographer had to gulp down whatever shock came to her system.

"Alright, front and center! Use the desk to show us- uhhh- what you got!"

At first Haruka didn't know what to do, he's practically naked standing in front of a large number of staff and behind him was a desk. 'What am I going to do with a desk? Shit!' Without awareness, he - accidentally posed. Leaning on the desk raising his left leg a bit and stretching his right leg for balance, he got out of the trance he was in-

"Money shot!" The photographer yelled.

"Wait, that was it?" Haruka asked, not knowing if they were just being patronizing.

"No, Honey, thats not it - Claudia!"

The rest happened in slow motion in Haruka's brain, _"Claudia!"_, was all he heard, then comes trudging the best pair of tanned legs in the world that seem to stretch to eternity, followed by a very thin waist line, supple breasts and an alluring face.

"Position yourself between Tenoh-kun, I want a Mrs. Robinson vibe." The photographer instructed.

Claudia Everest was just 38 but to Haruka Tenoh's 23, it might seem a bit controversial. She nodded at the photographers instructions and lightly used her hands to spread Haruka's legs even wider, green eyes looking intently at blue ones, Haruka smiled once she positioned herself between his legs.

"Hi..." The blonde whispered in her ears.

"Hi back... I know about you, Playboy." She replied with a grin.

"Now, who would tell you that?"  
"Kryzt. You better be careful around the staff you know." She winked at Haruka, surprised that the gossip mill stretches all the way to Milan.

A few hours and what seems like a thousand flashes later. The photoshoot was concluded, everyone was starting to get out of the room, except for one blonde sexy lady, giving what looks like hush instructions toward the last remaining staff, she closed the door. Moving her way to Haruka in a very feline fashion.

"We don't have much time." Her voice suggestive, she used the desk and bent herself over, hiking her skirt up in the process. Haruka could only gulp. Knowing that the young man would probably be a bit bashful, she gave him a reassuring look - "I just want a quickie."

Haruka unzipped his pants and grabbed the length of _sword_ , playing with the entrance of Claudia's wet and pulsating pussy, using his shaft to stimulate the clit with circular motions and light pressure. He could hear the older woman's moaning against the desk and finally deicided to enter her. He grabbed on to her waist as he allowed himself to go in and out in successive rhythm's, the pacing going faster and faster, her moaning getting louder and louder. He grabbed her left buttocks tighter, pinching the cheek and lightly slapping it, causing a hiss from the older woman. Putting both hands back on the small of the woman's back, his grip firmer on her waist - He maintained a faster pace, going in and out of her, going as deep as the woman's body allowed him, the woman spasmed underneath him as he prepared himself for climax. Knees quivering, tension building, a few contractions and then finally- release.

"Oh... God..." He muttered, kissing the exposed neck of the woman beneath him. He pulled himself out of her, grabbing some Kleenex from one of the PA's shelves, he cleaned himself. His gaze returned to the older woman, giving her a deep yet brief kiss. "You're still hotter than girls my age." Claudia smiled.

"Well, you're definitely hotter than men my age... stick around, my hotel's nearby. Oh, call me when you get bored." She tore a piece of paper from one of the magazines, wrote her number and handed it to Haruka.

"I'm sure I'll get bored tonight..." He winked at her.

Haruka was left there all alone, pondering on how fast-paced his life has become ever since the transformation, trying not to get into the darker aspects of it. He shook himself out of the thought and like a true friend, Seiya went back inside with a smile on his face.

"I heard you banged a supermodel!" All the while, giving a thumbs up to Haruka.

"Is that all you ever care about?" Haruka said, stifling a laugh.

"Well, you probably understand better now that you have the same urges." Seiya patted Haruka's back in jest to which he earned an elbow to the stomach. "Ano- Ruka, can I borrow your hotel room for tonight, I am trying to impress this one chick." He looked at Haruka, pleading.

"Who?" The blonde thought he would have had the concierge in the bag, unless Seiya reached for the stars...

"The photographer..." Haruka's eyes went wide at his statement and just shook his blonde head.

"Fine. Fine. I can go somewhere later. The things I do for friends."

"Yesssuuuu! I love you man! In a non-gay kind of way!" Seiya gave his friend a man-hug and both of them trudged out of the Photoshoot Venue.

Haruka placed his hand in his pocket, searching for a piece of paper. Once retrieved, re unrolled it to reveal its contents. Grabbing his phone, he punched in a few numbers on his mobile and then the show began...

"Hello Claudia?" He could hear her smiling at the other end of the phone. "What's the room number?"

* * *

4 months have passed since Michiru discovered that somehow, Haruka is a MAN. A bonafide, well hung MAN. Trying to get her mind across the how's and the why's, her mind just kept blocking it as she sees electronic billboard upon electronic billboard with Haruka and her-his enormous gift. Rubbing her temples, she took another sip of her grape juice in the limousine.

"Kiba-san wanted to meet up with you in the studio, is that alright with you Kaioh-san?" He driver pulled down the glass panel behind the driver seat, confirming with boss before he takes her to the studio, a light nod was all he needed then he went directly to the studio.

They went past the first few floors for Photography and then finally reached the Music studio on the right, something caught her eye. A vision of a rugged looking blonde right before her, using the stairs instead of the escalator or elevator, probably to maintain fitness.

"Haruka!" She yelled out. The blonde's head snapped back at the familiar voice, a smile slowly crept on his face as he made his way hastily to Michiru's side, giving her an unwarranted hug.

"Michiru! How have you been?" He pulled out of the embrace eyeing the smaller girl from head to toe.

"I've been fine. Same old, Michiru." Michiru reached out to grab Haruka's face and noticed hair, a peach fuzz maybe at that point. "You have a beard?" She asked with genuine curiousity. Haruka could only scratch the back of his head, nodding was the only answer he could give.

"Can't talk about it here. If you want we can have coffee-"

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Michiru's manager interjected. "Do you know who this is? He beds everyone as long as they have a vagina!" Michiru and Haruka started laughing at him. Michiru gently grabbed his arm with reassurance.

"We're just friends. Right, Haruka?" Michiru smiled honestly, just like that, whatever hurt Haruka felt - just vanished.

"Yeah, friends." He nodded at Michiru, putting both his hands in his pockets. "What time do you finish?" Green eyes looked up at Michiru.

"I'll be done in 15 minutes, just a few details needed in my new album. Do you mind waiting?" The aqua haired beauty asked, Haruka just shook his head.

'She's still as pretty as I remembered...' Haruka mused, slightly perving at Michiru's tightly fitted skirt, zoning in on the prize, just focusing on Michiru's derriere. Smiling to himself, he noticed Captain John stiffening under his pants. 'Shit! Think of Naked Kryzt!' Immediately it started to get softer.

15 minutes felt like forever to the blonde, but once those few minuted were over and he was greeted by an eager Michiru, it was worth it. He stood up from the step of the staircase and offered his arm to the beautiful blue eyed wonder, which she gladly took and started leading her out of the building.

"So, do you want to go for a quiet walk down the beach?" Haruka asked.

"Ever the romantic, aren't we?" She said with one eyebrow raised.

"All the time." She lightly smacked Haruka's arm for her arrogance. "Let's just go get take-away coffee then head to the beach."

She could only smile at Haruka but no sooner than later, there stood Haruka with two cups of take-away coffee in hand, he leads Michiru to his car. '_s-he still looks the same_.' Was the last thing that came to her mind. They pulled over by the beach, enjoying the sound of the crashing waves, using their mobile phones for torches, not really sure how long they have been so quiet, breathing heavily she mustered enough courage to start up a conversation,

"So... what's it like being a Bonafide man?" She took a sip from her coffee. Searching green eyes for any sort of discomfort but all she found was honesty.

"Well, if you must ask, its different. Things I used to hide perfectly well, I cannot anymore." The blonde stated chuckling at the suggestive yet honest answer he gave. Earning a light slap on the arm from the beautiful gir, who is now snugly wrapped in his jacket. "What about you, how's the great Kaioh Michiru?" He sneakily placed his hand behind Michiru's back, digger her hand deeper into the sand.

"Same old. Violin. Home. Studio." She said, matter of factly. Which shocked the blonde.

"Really? No boyfriends?" He mused, surely someone coul have at least tried. The aqua haired beauty just shook her head. "That is impossible!" Michiru just giggled at the blonde's amusement.

"Nobody really peaked my interest."

"Has anyone ever?" This time Haruka inched himself closer to Michiru, trying to get a better look at the girl's face.

"There was someone." Michiru now turned her head at the curious blonde.

'was... past tense.' Haruka inwardly sighed, wondering who that might be. Looking at the time, he stood up and offered his hand. "Its getting late, your manager would hate me tomorrow." He pulled Michiru in fluid motion, they stood inches away from each other, he started lowering his head to meet the girl's lips, but centimeters away all he felt was her - palm? Michiru was playfully covering his mouth with her palm, giggling.

"Just what kind of girl do you think I am, playboy Tenoh?" said Michiru, this time with a raised eyebrow and pouted lips.

"I mmph jufff gopp wofp im ba mommeemphhh." He mumbled under his breath. Michiru just laughed.

"Take me home. My place and no you don't get to come in!" She warningly pointed her index finger at Haruka's nose. The blonde only nodded. Slowly making their way to the car. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for Michiru, but before Michiru slipped into the car, she paused turning to face Haruka and gave him a peck on the cheek. Haruka went to the driver's seat and started the car,

"What was it like?" Michiru muttered.

"Hmmmm?" The blonde asked, eyes still fixated on the road.

"Going through what you've gone through?" All this time, she had her eyes examining the features of the blonde's face. Checking for expressions of either discomfort or disdain.

"Well, there were darker days when I felt like I was bodiless. Almost a non-entity. Like I didn't belong anywhere. After my upper body was sculpted and waiting for the finalisation of the reassignment - I felt like I was nothing." He briefly looked at worried blue eyes, "But now I somehow managed to ease into it." He gave Michiru a reassuring smile.

"Somehow, I think you're giving me a brief summary. I hope it was worth it." Michiru absent-mindedly stated, regretting it immediately when she saw a frown creasing the blonde's face.

A few minutes later and they ended up in Michiru's luxury apartment. Haruka pulled right in front of the entrance. Getting out of the car, he opened the door to Michiru's car to let her out, Earning a grateful smile. Once Michiru was out of the car, a few things from her clutch bag fell on the pavement. She bent over and picked them up, giving Haruka another chance to ogle her goodies. 'Whoa!' was all the blonde could think as Michiru moved slowly towards her lipstick, keys, pressed powder, lip gloss and mobile phone. The blonde gulped, he could feel something making its presence known, in a panic he tried his best to hide his hardened tool. At first he placed both his hands in his groin and kept his knees together, but that was too obvious. He leaned on his car putting one foot in front of the other and clasped both his hands together in front of the evident lust in his form.

"H-Haruka?" Michiru didn't even notice how far away he was, she raised her eyebrows at Haruka's sudden distance.

"Uhhh... yeah, see you again Michiru!" The blonde waved hastily not moving from his place. Instead of the retreating form he expected, Michiru actually moved towards him. Eyeing him carefully.

"What's the matter?" She looked even deeper into his green eyes, stepping closer towards him. A bit too close for comfort.

"I... uh... its late. Why don't you go up to your room?" He smiled sheepishly but still remained very unconvincing.

"What are you hiding?" It was a raised eyebrow and a curious pout again, scanning up and down and then she finally notices what the blonde was hiding, "Oh..." She stepped back a bit, trying to process the information as calmy and collected as she can.

"I'm so sorry, I meant no disrespect. You're not that kind of girl- I know. But-" The blonde's hands now in prayer form, asking Michiru for forgiveness. Michiru only giggled.

"How?" Michiru asked.

"Well, you paraded your delectable ass in front of me and then, bam! Just like that." Both of them laughed.

It was quite a scene. Haruka standing there with a hard-on as he laughs with the girl of his dreams. Both hands now in his pockets. Michiru cooly examined Haruka's lower section, just keeping it to herself she thought, 'Oh my God!'. Haruka suddenly moved closer to Michiru, hoping that his game would work.

"Now, you have to help me get rid of this." Mischief definitely in his tone. Michiru just smiled, on a normal day, if it was any other person she would've already pepper-sprayed him in the face. Instead, she stopped Haruka's advances with her palm on the blonde's lips again.

"I don't think so." She laughed. The blonde just stepped away. Taking something from her pocket, she produced a mobile phone and took a photo of Michiru.

"Fine. I would like you to know that I am not taking the coldest shower known to mankind. I would please myself and release myself by looking at the photo I just took." He maniacally laughed, although not being serious. Michiru just laughed.

"You are such an ecchi!" She said in feigned disdain.

"Go! Go now, before I take you without your permission right here on the street." Haruka jested some more. Michiru just nodded still giggling. She went closer to Haruka to give him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight pervert!" She lightly slapped Haruka's face and retreated to her apartment. Haruka just looked at the girl vanish into the night. Looking at the photo he took of her, he sighed...

"COLDEST SHOWER KNOWN TO MANKIND..." He has too much respect for Michiru, he can't simply just touch himself while looking at the girl's smiling face. Another sigh.

Defeated and having the bluest balls in Tokyo for the night, he sped off to his mansion. Happy to have somehow reconnected with his first love. The only other person apart from the Kou's who know who he really is.

* * *

Her legs were crossed, sitting on her white leather couch, he took a sip of her tea. Still not fully satisfied with the days events.

'What am I doing? I lost the woman I love and gained a man, I might love - and they're the same person.' Confusing is an undestatement. For years, Haruka has always been a big _what if_ for Michiru. What if she didn't listen to the dictates of society? Is it so wrong to love a woman? She even convinced herself to accept the fact that she is a lesbian - but only for Haruka, and now- this; Haruka is a MAN! Quite frankly, she doesn't know what to feel or how to react. All those years, trying to convince herself, she was normal and she is merely infatuated with the blonde. As she got older, she finally accepted that she truly was and probably always will be, in love with Haruka Tenoh. All of her fantasies involving the blonde required the female anatomy and now - Haruka has the biggest penis she has ever seen or heard of.

She could only rub her temples.

"God, this is so strange!" She yelled to no one in particular.

Adjustments, a lot of adjustments...

* * *

**I am so sleepy, truly. But since I got a lot of reviews, I can't just let this fall into oblivion. I don't think everything should be fine and dandy now that Haruka is a man, when it comes to H&M. I want conflict. I want pain. I want drama! ****If you noticed the time-frame also back-tracks to some scenes from the first chapter, just to kind of connect them for more fluidity.**I tried my best to change all my pronouns when it comes to Haruka, if I missed a few, Pardon me, but its 4am. Reviews, reviews, reviews please madame and monsieur! Don't just lurk, say something. It helps me formulate more ideas for the story.


	3. Silly Willy

**SAILOR MOON and its CHARACTERS do not belong to me but dibs on Haruka and Michiru if ever they are made available for public claim!**

**BTW, I didn't go unscathed after all, a few hateful PM's were thrown my way. I don't mind the flame, it is expected in every fanfic although its still not a pleasant feeling. I wrote the sex scenes with the help of a male friend because I wanted it to sound as casual and as meaningless as possible. Which I think everyone enjoyed, so thank you Playboy Joshie. Haha.**

**Let me just assure you though, that I am not a deprived male trying to turn lesbian icons into heterosexuality. As you can tell from my handle, I am female. A straight female who happens to love Haruka and Michiru and that's not a crime! I am allowed to love them more than Usagi and Mamoru.**

**Alright, I think I've vented enough. One last thing, this update is for jade-MEST, who kept on nudging me to update. Haha. Onwards and upwards!**

* * *

He examined his body in front of the mirror. His reflection, as flawless as it may seem, brings so much anguish in him. Tracing invisible patterns of scars that were once there, memories of his previous anatomy. Has he made haste with his transformation? A preconceived notion that everything will be perfect? Was he ever wrong. He closed his eyes, remembering everything – Insecurities, his father's disappointment and a life that was shoved in his face – without his approval but he was willing to play the role.

_Flashback_

_"If you're mother had given me a son, we wouldn't have such problems!" He yelled at the young blonde girl before him. Her teal eyes doing so well with not letting her tears fall. He took another gulp of his whiskey, pointing an accusing finger at his daughter. "You, should know not to be careless with yourself!" She only wanted to play with the other kids, she just wanted friends. But her father was so determined to keep her true identity a secret that he was willing to isolate her from an form of social and physical contact. She just stood there, like an obedient child, hands clasped behind her. "Forgive me Daddy, it won't happen again." Her voice was stern and lack emotion, her Father's features softened, putting his glass of whiskey on top of the bench, he picked up his little girl. "I wish, we could have been less trusting of other people. I wish a lot of things for you Haruka, but for us, for this family – for our legacy, just listen to me." The blonde girl could only nod._

_End Flashback_

Blinking the last bit of a very private memory, he produced another sigh. 'What am I now? I am no longer anybody's son or daughter… I am'

"Synthetic." He whispered his last thought out loud to no one in particular. To the outside world, he is just another billionaire playboy, but there is so much more to him that nobody knows, apart from her self-adopted brothers, No one knows. No one, except-

"Michiru." A smile slowly crept on his face as he rushed to his bed-side table, scanning through his list of contacts, he finally found her name.

"Michiru? What are you up to today?"

* * *

Her mind has been invaded by one person. The enigma that is, Tenoh Haruka. She never imagined that both forms of the blonde piqued her interest so much that it had made her void of sleep. She managed to squeeze in 4 hours worth of confusing fantasies involving the blonde. Teal eyes, behind that trademark smirk that would make any woman or man's heart melt, she saw pain. He hid it so well from others. But not from Michiru's knowledge. Being friends with Haruka for years and despite the short relationship she had with the blonde, it was enough for her to read him, without asking for specifics. A frown graced her gentle features.

'What's bothering you, Haruka?' Before she could finish her train of thought, her phone rang. She activated the phone by thumb print and saw the caller ID.

"Hello?" She feigned a sleepy voice.

"Michiru? What are you up to today?" She could sense the excitement on the blonde's tone.

"Well Good morning to you to." She giggled.

"Ah, gomen, where's my manners. Do you want to go out on a date?"

"Ah, playboy Tenoh is trying to make his way into my pants." She could hear the blonde's laughter and it made her heart soar, as much as she wants to deny it.

"You insult me so. I am finding a short-cut to your heart!" She was thankful that Haruka couldn't see her flushed face at the moment, all this flirtations, harmless as they may seem, is actually working on Haruka's favor.

"And how do you intend to do that?" This time it was her turn to challenge the experienced blonde.

"Through your pants." They both shared another laugh at Haruka's bold statement. She would usually hang up on someone who would be as direct as what Haruka is being now, but somehow she knows, He means well.

"Pervert. Alright, pick me up in an hour."

"Alright. I can't wait!"

They both hung up. She clutched her phone close to her chest, wondering if this was the best idea. Well, she has no time to dwell on such negative thoughts, she only has one hour to make herself look flawless. She grabbed a towel and proceeded with looking her best. After all, Haruka is quite a good-looking arm candy. She has to be at par with his looks.

* * *

He went downstairs and moved towards the kitchen, where he could hear some sort of a ruckus going on. He spotted her brothers and mates fighting over the last piece of bacon.

"What's going on?" He asked slightly amused.

"As you can see, the Neanderthals are fighting over the last form of sustenance they could get." The more evolved Taiki responded which earned a chuckle from the blonde.

"I cooked these!" Yaten defended himself as he tried his best to grab the piece of meat from Seiya's plate.

"I need it more than you, I am taller!" The black haired brother retaliated.

Taiki walked over to the quarelling brothers, picked up the piece of bacon and shoved it in Haruka's mouth.

"Mmmmphh… what the hell, Taiki?" He asked, but didn't spit out the food. Everybody loves bacon.

"I had this theory." He looked at the defeated duo and ended up with an evil maniacal laughter. "Enough about, idiotic notions, where are you going? A little too early for your usual days? Billionaires get to sleep in you know." He pointed at his forehead before pointing his finger at Haruka.

"I have a date." He sheepishly stated.

This time, she gets three questioning looks. Their necks stretched like a meerkat looking for food.

"Did you say a date, like a proper date?" Seiya looked at him, as if inspecting his teal eyes. He could only nod afraid he might be probed for even more details.

"Come on spill, who caught your full attention." This time, it was the youngest brother – Yaten who moved closer, his hands on his face as he tries to contain his excitement.

"Kaioh Michiru…" He trailed off, might as well, they would eventually find out anyway. Their eyes widened at the name.

"Ahhh… unrequited love? The one that got away? How romantic of you Ruka. I always knew you had it in you!" Taiki quipped at the now blushing Haruka.

"Love? So, no bangittybang anymore?" Seiya looked at him, a but disappointed. Yaten just hit him at the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Your influence hasn't been good for Haruka. He now has a playboy label, NEED I REMIND YOU?!" Yaten yelled at him. He could only scratch his head. It was his fault after all. Haruka is a gentle soul.

"Yare-yare. I have to go! I'll see you later! Can't keep a lady waiting!" She winked at her brothers before turning away from them.

"Say Hello to Lady Michiru-san for us." Taiki yelled back. He could hear cheering from the other brothers. He could only laugh. They are truly the most supportive people in his life. Haruka didn't notice grey eyes watched with a pained expression.

* * *

He reached the aquanettes luxury apartment, but instead of using his corvette. He chose something more futuristic; the prototype hover-craft that He and Seiya has been working on. A few minutes later, the beautiful aqua haired goddess emerges from her lair. Her hair was up in a bun, wearing a slightly loose off-shoulder blue dress with lace detailing on the side and low-heeled grey ankle boots. She was like an angel descending from heaven, she literally took his breath away. He moved towards the girl and offered his hand, like a true gentleman.

"You… you look beautiful." His honest statement made the girl blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Except for this." Michiru then grabbed the beanie that was covering the back of his head.

"Hey!" He fluffed his hat-hair eyeing the girl for her unwarranted actions. "I love that beanie. It gives me boyish good-looks." He smirked at the scoffing Michiru.

"I like seeing your blonde hair." She then reached out for Haruka's hair causing the playboy to turn a shade pink. "Ara, am I making you blush?" She got closer to Haruka.

"Keep doing it and you'd more than just make me blush." This time it was Haruka's time to grin as Michiru jumped away from him. She could only slap him playfully in the arm.

"Shall we?" He opened tha door to the craft, it made a buzzing sound before it opened from below the craft like an old Delorian.

"What is this, A Bat Mobile?" Michiru asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Its my new project. You'll see." He winked before helping the girl get into his vehicle, slightly peaking at the girl's creamy legs. He shook himself out of his train of thought before things got awkward, and went to the driver's seat.

"Ready?" He eyed the girl cautiously.

"I'm not sure…"

Before Michiru could formulate a proper response, she felt the vehicle quite literally – elevate to about Three meters, perhaps even higher, before she was whisked away to a morning view of the city. She looked at the blonde, who had both his hands on what looks like a game pad for a steering wheel. He pressed a few more buttons on the dashboard and the black interior suddenly vanished. The transparency of the vehicle made her yelp a bit. She could see everything.

"Cloaking device, nobody could see us Michi. Cool isn't it? Are you enjoying the view?" Haruka asked her, as if to impress her and at the same time consult her.

"This is amazing!" Michiru looked at her feet, she could actually see the traffic below her. People from a distance, crossing the street and the city layout.

"Is this how you get all those women and toy with their heart?" Michiru asked, expecting another playful banter but all she saw was a frown.

"No. Not everything is about sex you know." A bit annoyed by Michiru's lack of appreciation, Haruka fell silent.

"I didn't mean it like that Haruka. Forgive me?" Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's arm, using her baby-blues to plead. She knows it always works. Haruka smiled.

A few minutes later, she felt the hover-craft was slowly halting. Haruka pressed another set of buttons and the hover-craft steadily stopped.

"We're here." Haruka smiled at Michiru again. He got out of the car first, before opening Michiru's side of the door, helping the girl out in the process. She looked at the place and mouth just dropped. She couldn't believe a place still existed. A place untouched by modern developments and technology. They were on top of a Mountain that has a clear view of the lake.

"Oh my God! Its beautiful!" She stated, covering her mouth in disbelief. "Is this yours?" Haruka only nodded.

"Its not as beautiful as you, though." Haruka moved closer to Michiru, placing both his hands on the girl's waist. Surprisingly Michiru didn't avoid it. The aquanette wrapped her arms around his neck, both smiling at each other. The attraction was definitely there but the blonde wants more than that. Michiru is the woman of his dreams.

"You know your way around women. I can tell, you should know I am not that easy… Ru…ka." She whispered the nickname to Haruka's ears, her breath causing excitement to the baffled blonde. Michiru looked at Haruka's groin and she laughed, she surely knows her way around the playboy as well.

"Not fair. Don't tease if you're not committing yourself to the act. It hurts you know." The blonde pouted.

"I'm sure it does. I heard stories about blue balls." She giggled at her own joke as the blonde pouted even more.

"Bleh. I actually took you here so I could prepare brunch for you." Haruka pointed at the table protected by railings.

"You are truly full of surprises!"

Haruka then disappeared behind the hover craft, grabbing what looks to be a picnic basket and a bottle of wine. Michiru watched in awe as she saw first-handedly what it was like to be spoilt. Haruka could have just bought her something out of his billions of dollars but the blonde chose something much more significant - effort. She continued observing Haruka as he placed some fruits, cheeses, deli meat, olive, olive oil, balsamic vinegar, french bread and two wine glasses on the table as neatly as possible. He then glances at the wavy haired beauty, cocking his head to the side.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He said with a smile before pulling the chair out for Michiru. Michiru just shook her head as she motioned towards Haruka, she couldn't believe it. Haruka is different now but somehow still the same. She gladly took her seat while Haruka walks to his seat. He pours a generous amount of wine on their glasses. Their eyes met, a knowing smile slowly formed on their faces.

* * *

Taiki was busy fiddling with his new toys. Anyone who would stand next to him, apart from Einstein, would really look daft. He was writing more formulae- one calculation after the other. He breathed heavily. 'I can't believe Haruka took the hover-craft, its just a prototype. We haven't really given it a hundred percent yet.' He sighed again, he is always worried about Haruka, of course, he cares about her. He bit the tip of the stylus pen before proceeding with his equations then he heard a loud noise on the east wing of the mansion- more so the garage. His eyes went wide, he immediately rushed to where noise came from, pushed a few buttons, the door parted in the middle with a hissing sound, there he saw his blonde friend with lack of motor skills.

"Are you- are you intoxicated?" He rushed to Haruka's side, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist as he assists him with walking.

"MIsssshirruuu! Shhhheee sush aaa beeeetch! Shhhhhe shooooow fucked up mannnnn!" His breathe reeks of alcohol, Taiki ignored the invasive smell and just tried to intently listen to the blonde.

"Alright, how bout we have some coffee?"

He dragged Haruka's drunken body out of the garage and into the kitchen, carefully placing him in one of the stools. He then pushed a button in one of the cupboards, a small pad appeared - it several different buttons. He pressed one of them and a whirring sound could be heard. He pressed another set of buttons, 2 cups appeared on a small conveyor belt, a hefty amount of black liquid was poured from the nozzle below the cupboards, then milk and sugar. The belt started dragging the coffee mugs back to Taiki. Taiki grabbed one for himself and then placed another one in front of a groaning Haruka.

"So... what happened?" The red-head asked before having a sip of his coffee.

"I... Michiru said she's gay. She's a lesbian." Haruka rubbed his aching temples before indulging in the drink in front of him, he nodded and gave his best friend a thanful glance, "I don't know. We kissed and then she pushed me away saying something about loving the _REAL_ me and not... this." Haruka looked at his own body with disgust. Taiki sighed and grabbed Haruka's hand, he knew the blonde wouldn't twitch at his actions.

"Haruka, you are real. You said it yourself, you were born in the wrong body." Taiki reassured, his hand still on top of Haruka's.

"I don't know... I don't know what to feel. She's the only one who knows me for who I am." Haruka started sobbing, Taiki's heart broke at the scene, he grabbed a few pills from the drawer and handed it to Haruka. Haruka looked back up at him. "What's this?"

"It will help you sleep." This time the red-head placed both his hands on Haruka's shoulders, watching as Haruka digests the pill. He felt the blonde's body go limp. He immediately caught him, doing his best to carry the blonde to a nearby couch. Muscles are indeed heavier than fat, it was hard enough to drag Haruka to the kitchen but to carry him to the couch is a different feat. He managed somehow, to place Haruka on the couch, picking his feet up and placing it neatly on the couch. He then kneeled, he was face to face with Haruka. He raked his slender fingers on his blonde hair, he sighed heavily.

"You stubborn bird, you. If you only knew how I felt, how I feel 'til now..." He trailed, he was inches away from the blonde's face when-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" It was his younger brother, Seiya. He sent daggers at him but placed an index finger on his lips before signalling for Seiya to go to the kitchen. He sighed, he is going to have to explain something to Seiya.

Seiya tapped his foot impatiently on the marble tiles. Biting his nails, he couldn't believe what just happened. His older brother almost kissed their transexual bestfriend, his mind is just not able to process the whole scenario with enough understanding. Taiki appeared, both hands in his pockets. There was am awkward air surrounding them at first, Seiya was the first to break it.

"Are you- are you gay, Taiki-kun?" He did not try and hide his confused and frowning face. Taiki just chuckled.

"I'm gay by default I suppose." He moved his hands from his pockets crossed his arms. "I... there's no way of explaining it and not make it sound like a fucked up doujinshi."

"Try me." Seiya challenged, still trying to get at the bottom of this.

"*sigh* You didn't really think I did all of this for the sake of being Haruka's brother did you?" Seiya's eyes went wide, Taiki always followed Haruka's orders and gave him whatever he wanted, if Taiki can help it. He slowly shook his head, "I'm inlove with Haruka. I am in love with her and now... I helped her turn into a man. I thought it would change somehow, but its still Haruka, you know?" Seiya slowly nodded, he understood where Taiki was coming from but it still doesn't make it any less complicated.

* * *

She touched her lips, the feel of Haruka's own lips still lingered. She closed her eyes and reminisced about the kisses she shared with Haruka when they were younger, it felt the same. She knows she is playing a dangerous game around Haruka, she might end up losing him in the end- But there is no guide books or self-help books about how to deal with the love of your life's transexuality. She felt a pang of guilt when she remembered the day's events, how much effort Haruka placed into having that date with her. It was an old-fashioned romantic date and she ruined it when they kissed and placed her hand on Haruka's chest. Instead of feeling the soft-pillowy chest she has been fantasizing about what she felt were hard well sculpted pectorals. She didn't mean to freak out but she did. She also pushed the blonde away and said,

"I'm gay..." She trailed off to herself.

She has been in denial for such a long time. She was bestfriends with Haruka since they were little, they got a little bit closer in Highschool until they began exclusively dating... until she pushed Haruka away for the first time. Now she finds herself in a similar situation but this time - the reason being, is the exact opposite. She contemplated on wether or not she should call Haruka, but she didn't. The bed is what she needed most. There she can visit the version of Haruka she prefers, as harsh as it may sound, one can't help their fantasies.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed by and not a word has been exchanged between Michiru and Haruka. Michiru sighed, she dreaded having to go to the studio knowing that the modelling agency Haruka works for is just a few floors up from the studio. She opened the door and was surprised to see a group of girls huddled up in a corner trying to glance at the phone, the girl in the middle was holding.

"What's going on?" She asked, with questioning blue eyes. The group of girls just giggled and motioned for her to come forward so she can look at the cause of the commotion.

The blue haired girl handed her mobile phone to Michiru, gladly, to share the treasures she discovered a few nights back. Her blue eyes widened at the pictures in the said gallery of the mobile phone, she slid her fingers across the screen and saw she was just at photo number 6/34.

They were 34 photos taken of a naked and sleeping Haruka. Haruka on his back with his groin covered by a small portion of the blanket, Haruka on his stomach with his perfectly taut bottom for everyone's viewing pleasure, A close up photo of Haruka's jewels, A close up photo of Haruka's sleeping face, A photo of a naked curled up Haruka... This girl is truly perverted. She was still proudly beaming at Michiru. Michiru returned the phone to the girl, still in shock... and a bit, jealous?

"Oh, he was so dashing! He bought me a necklace and we made love!" The poor gullible girl stated, Michiru was at a loss for words, she couldn't believe it would hurt this much. Like a woman, her mood switched from aloof to furious.

"Haruka Tenoh is a good friend of mine, if you publish those photos I would directly send his lawyers to you. DO you understand?" Michiru warned leaving the girl baffled, she just gulped in fear before nodding.

The crowd that formed on the owner of the phone now slowly disappeared. Michiru sighed, what the hell is the matter with her? She was glad though when she heard that Haruka didn't invest any effort on the younger girl, just bought her a necklace. Its easy enough to swipe a card. Michiru reached inside her purse, hesitantly at first, grabbed her phone and dialled Haruka's digits.

* * *

Haruka was busy. He is always busy nowadays, the rejection from Michiru was too much for him to bear. So like any other testosterone driven-man, he found himself pants-down, holding on to a random girl's head while pulling her hair away from her face. This physical pleasure, however brief, gives him satisfaction. A fleeting moment where he forgets her Aqua hair, her smile, her curves and most of all her laughter. Then, his phone rings, he absent-mindedly grabbed it from the table nearby, his voice still hoarse and sex is evident in his tone...

"Yah? mmmm... mmmm... oh" He picked up up the phone without looking at the caller ID thinking it might just be business or Kryzt again.

"Uhm... Haruka? Are you... indisposed?" She fumbled with her words, she knew what Haruka was doing but she wanted to sound unaffacted. Although she is, she wanted to appear in front of them and kick the girl out of the planet, but she chose composure instead.

"I- ah, Michiru?!" She could hear panic and clothes being put on, zippers, furnitures moving. A girl screaming and Haruka running. "What? Why... why did you call?" The blonde said, obviously panting.

"Can... can I see you?" She asked with her defences down.

"I... where are you? I'll pick you up." Haruka hesitated at first before agreeing.

"Studio." Michiru dragged that particular word.

"10 minutes." was the assertive response she got from the blonde.

As if in silent agreement, they hung up on each other. The blonde immediately ran to his vintage car and sped off towards Michiru's destination. His mind in a blur, what kind of cat and mouse game are they stuck in. He knows the attraction is there, it has always been there. Its just good old stubborn Michiru.

'What do you want from me?' He grabbed his hair in frustration, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. He really shouldn't be driving this odd contraption anymore, but he likes it better than the newer cars that drives on joysticks alone - no challenge. Maybe that is why he likes Michiru. 10 minutes he said and he's here in 5 minutes. He chuckled at his driving skills. Carefully exiting his vehicle and grabbing the charcoal grey beanie he has grown to love in the process. He placed it lossely at the back of his head blonde bangs dangling in front of his face.

'Could've worn something better.' Had he known Michiru would ring another fake _booty call_.

He stood there with his beanie, white low cut v-neck shirt, ruggedly torn blue acid-washed jeans and Doc Marten's black army boots. With a sigh, he shook himself out of the nerves that is trying to settle in within his psyche. He paced himself as he moved to Michiru's studio. He avoided Escalators and Elevators, using the stairs has its advantages- exercise, space and away from really really eager fan girls. He reached Michiru's floor and busted the door open, he couldn't help but smile at Michiru's outfit. She was simply beautiful in a pair of blue jeans, red heels and a white t-shirt.

"Ah, destiny beckons." Michiru's head snapped at the sound of his voice, surprised that they dressed alike.

"Ruka!" She was truly happy he was here with his usual flirtatious air as if the last few weeks didn't happen. Instinctively she flung her arms on the blonde's neck and once again, grabbed his beanie.

"Hey!" The blonde interjected.

"I like your hair." Michiru ruffled his blonde locks, sighing in contentment, she missed this.

"Haruka?" Another female voice peaked.

Michiru and Haruka turned to look at the owner of the inquiring voice. Haruka stretched his neck and was prepared to run away. 'Shimatta! Its that possessive brunette' He cursed under his breath. Composing himself again, giving a fake smile he waved at the girl.

"You said you'd call!" This time the busty brunette crossed her arms across her chest. Michiru's eyes widened, this girl doesn't know how it works with playboy Tenoh.

"I am a very busy man. You must understand-" Haruka doesn't like directly hurting women, he's a debonair not a jerk.

"But you said!" The girl suddenly rushed towards the blonde. Michiru stepped back in amusement. Haruka has a good heart though his method his flawed, Michiru could see how the blonde tried not to hurt this girl any more than he already has. The brunette then clung to Haruka's shirt, creating unwanted creases on his already rugged attire.

"I... I... had... to... uhm... new projects... Tenoh Corp... time flew..." That was the best the blonde could manahe both hands in the air as he shrugged, he looked down to see pleading and almost teary blue eyes. He sighed. What can he do? He planted a kiss on the girl's forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Instantaneously the girl smiled in contentment trying to reach for another kiss, Michiru could see Haruka straining his head to try and avoid the kiss. She couldn't help but laugh.

"SUMI! Do the demo backing tracks!" Michiru yelled.

The girl yelped, fear running through her being as she bowed a few times in front of her aqua haired senpai then turned towards the blonde hunk and waved a brief and eager goodbye and call me later. Haruka eyed Michiru angrily but he was just mocked with laughter.

"Why couldn't have you done that earlier?" The blonde mused.

"I wanted to see how you break a poor girl's heart. Obviously you'd rather lie than break it right then and there. You're nicer than I thought." Michiru still giggling.

* * *

She doesn't really know how they ended up her apartment, obviously it was her fault. Now they are drinking wine, which is probably a bad idea but she wanted to lose all her inhibitions in a way. She trusts Haruka with all her heart, despite the public persona she knows the kind and compassionate blonde is still there.

"You are beautiful Michi... in and out." Haruka was drunk she can tell, she didn't fight any of his advances though, it felt nice and flattering. Her ego is more than nourished. Haruka cupped her cheeks and drew his face near to hers but almost out of respect never tried to kiss her, which was unnerving for the tipsy girl.

"So are you... always so handsomely beautiful..." She couldn't take it any more, she closed the gap between herself and the man in front of her pulling his neck for a deeper kiss.

They kept their lips locked as Michiru hastily pulls Haruka's shirt over his head then proceeded with taking her own shirt off. Haruka's larger hands immediately cupped Michiru's breasts still clad with her black lace bra. She continued kissing the blonde as they are moving backwards to her room. They fell on the bed backwards, his hand roaming her creamy white skin, expertly pulling Michiru's jeans as he spreads kisses from her thigh down to her feet, gently sucking on Michiru's painted toe. Michiru gasped, surprised at the kinky pleasure it elicited. Haruka stood up to unbuckle his belt and take off his pants but paused to admire the naked girl before him. He took in the image as if to store it in his memory before ridding himself of all clothing. He went back to the bed, placing himself on top of Michiru, making sure he supported his weight with his hands and elbows so he doesn't crush the other girl. He snaked his hand underneath her back to free Michiru's gorgeous supple breast from the silly piece of material that he thinks shouldn't be there.

"Haruka..." Michiru moaned.

"Patience, my little minx..." He responded, trailing kisses from behind her ear, lightly nibbling at her earlobe then turned his full attention on Michiru's pink erect nipples. He placed it on his mouth, gently sucking and licking in circular motions while his hands squeezed her other breast.

Surprisingly Michiru, tugged and pulled at the remaining piece of clothing she had until she manages to kick it off the bed. The blonde raised an eyebrow but chuckled. Michiru wants him. He proceeded playing with Michiru's mounds, sucking and pinching and licking. Stealing passionate kisses from time to time as he captures Michiru's lips with his own. Totally devouring the wanting Goddess. He places both his hands behind Michiru to squeeze her bottom and rub the lenght of his erection on Michiru's groin.

"Oh God, Haruka... Please..."

* * *

She woke up. Stretching both arms and glancing at the clock on the bedroom. She blinked a few times remembering the events that transpired the other night. Her eyes went wide. Her body stiffened, she looked at her dishevelled apartment and her scattered clothes on the floor. She gathered the white sheet across her chest, preparing herself to look underneath it... She was naked.

"Oh my God!" It finally hit her. 'Where's Haruka?'

She grabbed her robe hanging from the behind the door of the ensuite and went to her living room. Surprised to see that her _friend_ was still there, clothed and sitting comfortably in the couch with a cup of coffee and watching television. She slowly made her way to the blonde but found her self stuck in her place. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She can't believe what she just did.

"Ruka?" She bashfully asked. Haruka slowly turned to look at her dishevelled aqua locks and her robe-clad body. He immediately stood up and put his cup down on the coffee table. Michiru tensed as he walks nearer and neared towards her. He placed both hands on Michiru's head and roughly fixed the misplaced strands, tucking Michiru's hair behind her ear before cupping her cheeks and planting a kiss on her... forehead?

"Uhm... did we... do it?" Blue eyes looked at green ones with anxiety. Haruka sighed.

"If I told you the truth would you believe me?" She could only nod. "No."

She was shocked! She woke up naked with a few but very vivid memories of last night's activities. She couldn't believe it. Haruka grabbed her hand and led her to the couch.

"Sit. Let's have a talk."

_*The Night Before*_

_"Patience, my little minx..." He responded, trailing kisses from behind her ear, lightly nibbling at her earlobe then turned his full attention on Michiru's pink erect nipples. He placed it on his mouth, gently sucking and licking in circular motions while his hands squeezed her other breast._

_Surprisingly Michiru, tugged and pulled at the remaining piece of clothing she had until she manages to kick it off the bed. The blonde raised an eyebrow but chuckled. Michiru wants him. He proceeded playing with Michiru's mounds, sucking and pinching and licking. Stealing passionate kisses from time to time as he captures Michiru's lips with his own. Totally devouring the wanting Goddess. He places both his hands behind Michiru to squeeze her bottom and rub the lenght of his erection on Michiru's groin._

_"Oh God, Haruka... Please..."_

_"Michiru you don't know how long I've been waiting for this..."_

_He grabbed the length of his manhood, rubbing his shaft on Michiru's wet and throbbing clit, his mouth still continuously exploring hers tongue intertwining as they danced in unison. _

_"Oh God Haruka..." Michiru reached south to grab Haruka's- "I want to feel your pussy..."_

_Haruka's eyes went wide at the last word. He completely stopped his ministrations. He was just now observing the shivering and lustful girl underneath him._

_'My What?' He thought to himself._

_Michiru was clearly having fantasies about him. Fantasies about Haruka Tenoh, but the old Haruka Tenoh and not the new one. His green eyes observed the girl underneath him again and with all his might, mustered enough strength to dismount. Completely floored about the accidental revelations, he looked at the ceiling, Michiru still trying to grab him to proceed. Making desperate advances to continue what they were doing. It took more than will power to fight his urges but He grabbed her hands and kissed the back of it._

_"Shhh... you're drunk Michi. We can't do this."_

_Like a lullabye, Michiru's hands fell limp. She just turned towards the disappointed blonde, leaned her head on his broad shoulders and wrapped her hands around his waist. Haruka smiled, wrapping one arm around the aqua haired beauty._

_"You're unbelievable you know that..." He looked at the sleeping form again before finally succumbing to sleep._

_*End Flashback*_

"So you see... you were too drunk, so I didn't" The blonde said with all honesty, but leaving a few details to save face. The Michiru fantasizing about the female Haruka sort of detail.

"You didn't?" Michiru looked at his green eyes once more for reassurance, with a smile and a nod, her anxiety vanished.

"I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. I hope you do know that." Haruka grabbed Michiru's hands and gave it a little squeeze. "Although, I did get to second base." He grinned. Michiru just slapped his arm before leaning her head on the same arm.

"Thank you, Ruka." She said with all honesty, locking eyes with Haruka's wounded emerald ones. She reached for his face, rubbing his cheeks with her thumb. Her gaze fell on Haruka's slightly parted lips she couldn't help but lean closer. It was so inviting. The blonde of course wasn't trying to fight any of it, he closes his eyes in anticipation...

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG!_

__Unfortunately, the God's were not in his favour as his phone wildly rings and Michiru's head snapped, shaking herself from whatever it was that took over her and driven her to almost kiss the blonde.

"Ah... I'll get that later!" Haruka grabbed Michiru's shoulders about to kiss her again but then Michiru stopped her with her palms, giggling at the sight of the eager yet rejected Haruka.

"No! It was a spur of the moment thing, go get that, it might be important." She stood up and walked away from the blonde, her heart racing three times faster. She looked back to see his slumped shoulders. She could only giggle. The defeated form- no air of arrogance or pride. Just disappointment from not having to kiss her. Butterflies in her stomach fluttered at the thought. She listened in on the conversation Haruka was having with the person on the other end of the phone line.

"What time? Hai. Hai. Sure, Kryzt-san."

Haruka then placed his phone back in pocket and stood up, looking over at the beauty that merely and for many times almost made love to him.

"Hey... I have to get going. Work beckons." He gave Michiru a reassuring smile.

"Oh? What work?" Michiru was hoping it wasn't the modelling job.

"Perfume Ad." He said almost uninterested. 'Shimatta!' She thought inwardly.

"Like... with super models?" She knows she sounded dumb but it was a spur of the moment jealousy _thing_. Haruka chuckled.

"Of course." He scratched the back of his head but still not questioning the other girl's intellect.

"Well... can I come?" Michiru blurted out surprised at the sudden insecurity in her tone. She glanced at Haruka's wide eyes but took nothing of it as the blonde slowly and confusedly nodded. "Well give me an hour then." With thant she left the puzzled blonde and headed for her bedroom. She locked the door behind her and pressed her back against the wall, lightly tapping her foot.

'What the hell am I doing?' She groaned, if she can't understand herself, she could only pity the Confused yet understanding blonde who is currently in her living room. 'Gaaaaaahhhh! I hate being a woman sometimes.' Was the last thought in her mind before she headed for the shower.

* * *

**And once again, the sun is up. I seriously deprive myself of sleep too much. So pardon the typos and wrong pronouns. Haha. Thank you for your support. Please DO LEAVE ME A REVIEW! You know reviews make me feel loved. So give me some love eh? I need some lovin' and some McHuggin'. I shall update soon, I promise! xoxo**


	4. Will of the wind

**DISCLAIMER: SAILOR MOON and its CHARACTERS do not belong to me but dibs on Haruka and Michiru if ever they are made available for public claim!**

**Hey, Thank you for the support, I have been quite busy with life and work but somehow, I managed to squeeze this in. :) Oooh! Special thanks to ****Andreius91 for being so positive and supportive.**

* * *

"What do you want Kryzt?!"

_"Is that how you talk to someone who gave you infamy?"_

"No. What is it, bald-sama? I already said I was on my way." Michiru could be heard giggling next to the blonde on the other line.

_"You are breaking my heart, you're with another woman."_

"I am with a wonderful woman. Now what is it?"

_"I need you in the studio now for the perfume ad."_

"Alright! Alright! I'll be there. Give me a sec. Geesh"

_"I'll give you more than a few "secs" Haruka-san"_ He groaned at the sexual innuendo so he hung up on his agent. He rolled his eyes but Michiru stayed laughing, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Haruka could only smile at the girls' elegance. Even when bursting into laugher, her grace remains paramount. How can anyone resist falling in love with her?

Michiru was accompanying Haruka to the modelling agency. After the small outburst she made about tagging along, she hoped Haruka took no notice of the impulsive decision she made out of sudden possessive needs. Elitista Modelling Agency, she took a mental note. She was greeted by a rather disappointed receptionist.

"Ah... Fujiko-san. This is Michiru-san... I uhm... is Kryzt here?" Michiru could tell from Haruka's body language that he was very uncomfortable.

They were allowed entrance to the agency. Michiru pulled the blonde aside. Looking at his nervous teal eyes.

"Did you sleep with her?" She asked, a bit annoyed. Haruka only nodded. She couldn't really blame Haruka for his ways in the past, she was digging her own grave here but she should atleast be made aware. "Who else?" She said rubbing her temple. The blonde was a bit hesitant but Michiru hissed at him, "WHO ELSE?"

"I... uh... everyone except Kryzt and the male staff..." He inaudibly muttered but enough for Michiru to hear.

"Oh My God." She couldn't believe it, She looked at Haruka's apologetic eyes again. How can anyone resist him? How can she even manage to resist him? She looked around at the female population and saw that they were all ridiculously good-looking and long legged and tanned devine. She sighed.

"I promise. I won't do anything like that anymore." He cupped Michiru's cheeks and kissed her aching temple. Which stopped the whole room from working. Michiru blushed at the sudden attention she was given by the outsiders, some hateful glares were thrown her way, some sad and disappointed.

"My, My, the rumours are true after all." Kryzt interrupted the tender moment shared between the couple. "Where are your manners, Tenoh-san, introduce us." The blonde stepped aside, so Kryzt can do his usual introduction.

"Ah Kryzt-san, This is Kaioh Michiru." Haruka introduced, Kryzt grabbing Michiru's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Enchanted, Kaioh-san. I am a fan of your music and an even bigger fan now that you managed to tame Tenoh-san." Michiru giggled.

"Hey! Don't make me sound like a villain!" Haruka's childish acts are endearing for Michiru.

"Alright, I'll back off! If you don't mind Kaioh-san, we need Haruka-kun to do his job now." Michiru just nodded as she watched in the background.

They were led to a small studio out the back, with all the soft and hard lighting already set-up. Much to Michiru's dismay there were several female models involved in the photoshoot. She was even more devastated when the photographer told Haruka to take all his clothes off while the remaining models were only clad in very revealing silk and lace lingerie in flying colours.

Haruka of course, took the spot in the middle with the female models still scattered in the background, the photographer, one with short wild black hair changed a few settings on her camera, switched lenses and positioned herself in front of the blonde, looking briefly at the female models, before diverting her attention towards the male model in front of her.

"Okay, Tiana! Grab Haruka's right leg with your right arm and cover his junk with your left!" The photographer ordered, causing Michiru to stand up from where she was seated.

"What?!" Her outburst echoed across the room causing a few sweat drops to appear on Haruka's forehead.

"Relax. It is just modelling. I have never seen Haruka look at any other woman the way he looks at you." Haruka's modelling agent lightly tugged at Michiru's hand. While Haruka kept sending apologetic looks at Michiru. The rest of the crew went back to business as usual. Michiru just gritting her teeth as one provocative orders after another were sent to other models. Their hands and other body parts now all over her blonde.

The money shot was Haruka in the middle, grabbing one of the model's head, pulling it close to his as if to kiss her while his other hand was behind another woman's head who was kneeling in front of the hand that was covering his private parts. A very suggestive orgy of sorts just for a perfume that is supposed to have pheromones mixed in with the scent.

When the shoot was finished, she can hardly look at Haruka. Haruka dressed up, ignoring the flirtations from other models as he briskly made his way towards the irked aqua haired beauty.

"H-hey. Uhm, I'm done now. Do you want to go home?" He cautiously asked.

"Yes." Michiru quietly said.

She didn't even notice the envious looks she was getting from the rest of the female crowd in the area. Haruka just walked with her side by side. Trying to make small talk but all she did was reply in her robotic tone. Once they reached Haruka's car, she examined it, it was a vintage car that ran on gasoline again. She sighed again as Haruka opened the door for her. It was a quiet ride home. She didn't invite Haruka in but somehow, he invited himself in. Michiru had no intentions of speaking to the blonde. Haruka decided to make tea for both of them and sat down next to the angry aquanette.

"I... I really don't know what we... WHAT we are." He slumped his shoulders still looking at Michiru's eyes.

"I honestly don't know. I am drawn to you. You've been on my mind ever since we split up... but you were different then... I... don't know." This time Michiru held her gaze. She tried to convey her confusion to the blonde hoping that it would make more sense to him than it does to herself. Haruka placed his cup on top of the coffee table and he carefully placed both his hands on Michiru's enclosing them with his warm and calloused hands.

"I never want to hurt you. If you need something of me... If you want something from me... anything. I will give it. Whole-heartedly."

Michiru gulped. Haruka is still Haruka, but she battled with herself for years. Questioning her own sexuality. Being in denial for years and then finally she got too tired of it and accepted it with her entire being. So where was she now? Denial again? When will the acceptance part come along? Will it ever? She took one of her hands from Haruka's grasp and placed it on his cheek, rubbing the blonde's cheek in the process with her thumb.

"You're still the same. I am sorry for putting you through this again. I just need some understanding. This is just too... **WEIRD** for me."

Haruka's green eyes sparked pain upon hearing the word said with such emphasis but just decided to shrug it off. He also doesn't know what to make of it. Its probably the same feeling he got when he was questioning his decision after the reassignment, but still probably different. He tried to push back all his insecurities towards the small girl in front of him and just braced himself for rejection, without warning he kissed Michiru's tender lips.

At first, she didn't know how to respond, but she felt the same lips she's been longing for. It was still the same soft lips she remembered, the kiss was still gentle, like a rose. Not needy or greedy. Not too much saliva. Not too much tongue. Just the same old _Haruka-kiss_ from years gone. She wanted to continue as she processed the new data and compared it to her old memories she had of a beloved kiss but Haruka pulled away. She slowly opened her eyes a little disappointed at the sudden lack of lips pressed on her own.

"Was that weird?" His eyes, his green sparkling eyes showed so much uncertainty. Quite uncommon for someone of his stature. She could see the fear of rejection in his eyes. The same expression from when Haruka confessed her true gender back when they were teenagers. A small smile crept on her face as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No... its the same as I recalled." This time she opened her eyes to look at relieved green ones. His eyes finally showing mirth and a hint of arrogance.

"Yokatta." Haruka said with a plastered grin on his face.

* * *

Kajiro and a few employees were trying to look at any small details or loop hole in the supposed will left by the late Kenro and Hikaru Tenoh. It was him along with 3 other accomplices who changed certain details of the will. Himself, Takaki Tenoh, Daisuke Moto, Hitomi Miya and Umi Kanoue. Surely they were more devious than that. Surely they would have placed some sort of back-up plan regarding Haruka's inheritance. They never expected the couple to have a boy, they have consulted many a scientists to calculate and not merely assume the gender of the next heir through genetics, hereditary birthing if there is such a thing. They were confident it would be a girl, after all, it should have been 95% correct. How powerful the 5% was, wasn't it?! He was getting frustrated as he flicked from one page to another. Then suddenly, there it was, a glimmer of hope.

_...the son must marry at the age of 25 and provide a child as the next heir to the Tenoh Conglomerate. In which event the possibilities fail due to reasons _, the estate, share holders and board of directors are to be named representatives and executors of will._

"The devil is in the details." He smiled to himself but a smile wasn't enough as he erupted into fits of maniacal laughter. 'Well, playboy Tenoh, let's see how well you'd like to be tied down.'

* * *

Haruka was busy playing house with Michiru. For 2 days now, he has been staying with her. Nothing sexual happened, just like the normal sweet none sense of an old happily married couple. He looked at the girl busy preparing brunch on the kitchen. Smiling as he does so... trying very hard to avoid looking at her round and taut behind, knowing fully well that it would cause some sort of rising from his groin.

"Stop looking at my ass." Michiru yelled from the kitchen, giggling at the silence she got in response.

"Im tryyyyiiiing." Was the childish response she got twenty seconds later.

She could hear him trudging or more like stomping towards her. She felt his arms wrap around her belly while he rests his chin on her shoulders. They stayed like that for what seems like forever but it was truly 5 minutes. She still continued with slicing tomatoes and tearing lettuce leaves, smiling to herself. In this moment, she felt content, she felt at home but as the embrace tightened, she was reminded again of Haruka's chest or lack thereof. What a major _party-pooper_ her sexuality or preference was. Without thinking she wriggled out of the embrace shocking the blonde behind her. She immediately cursed herself. She was not the only one adjusting to it after all.

'Shimatta!' Was the only thought that crossed her mind.

"I... uh... did it get... **WEIRD**?" Haruka asked to which she could only sigh.

"I'm so sorry Ruka." She wiped her hands on the apron that was wrapped around her hips before taking it off and throwing it on the nearby bench. She proceeded with grabbing a couple of plates before placing their sandwiches on top of it and head towards the dining room to place their brunch on the table. Haruka just slowly following behind. She sat down waiting for the blonde to sit next to her. She could see it again, the sadness in those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sit." She tapped the chair next to her. The blonde obeyed without enthusiasm. Michiru raised her hand, using her index fixer she tilted his face to hers. "I'm tryyyyyying to adjust." She copied Haruka's previous response before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, try harder!" Haruka jested.

They sat in the dining room for hours, sharing stories and joking around with each other. Their relationship is still not defined but one thing is for sure. There is something there that they can't let go of. There is something there that draws them to each other. Love. Life is the complication they have to deal with.

_Riiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiing!_

Haruka groaned before rolling his eyes. Michiru could only giggle, although she feels flattered and very important that the blonde would rather spend time with her than expand his money and popularity there was still this sinking feeling in her chest that keeps bothering her. She fears in the end, she might hurt Haruka all over again. The blonde answered his mobile phone, tapping on the screen a few times and placed it on speaker.

"Haruka here."

"Hey, we have an emergency. Its Kajiro-san. Just- just get your ass home." Both Haruka and Michiru could sense the urgency in his voice.

"What's wrong Taiki-kun?" The blonde's posture suddenly changed from relaxed to perplexed.

"Am I on speaker?" The brown haired boy asked knowing fully well from the boosted background noise that he was.

"Yes!" It was Michiru who answered just to clear it up.

"So what is it, Taiki-kun?" The blonde pressed.

"Its about your will and inheritance. That is all I'm going to say. Now, come home!" Before the blonde could say anything, he heard beeping noises from the other line.

Michiru looked at Haruka's anxious eyes, placing her hand on top of his and giving it a light squeeze. Haruka held his gaze before casting it down on the floor.

"Everything will be alright." Michiru assured.

"They never give up." The blonde answered with a follow-up sigh.

* * *

"WHAT?!" The blonde's screams could be heard across the room. Her brothers could only shake their heads and raise their fists in anger and frustration.

"There is a loop-hole, if you read it carefully its viable. They have power of attorney to pull this through if you refuse. Let's face it, its feasible." Taiki waved the documents in front of the infuriated blonde.

"Can't you just marry Kaioh-san and get it over with?" The silver haired boy asked, pacing the room equally as frantically as the rest of the people in the room.

"Great! That's a good idea! Just ask her Ruka-kun!" Seiya jumped next to the blonde but instead of a yes sir enthusiasm, he was rewarded with uncertainties in a form of a slumped shoulder.

"Michiru only likes me because I was once female. She's gay but she likes me and she finds it weird and she's still trying to adjust. At the moment, as much as I like being around her, we are not anything. We merely like each other." This time he raked his fingers through his blonde hair with one hand while the other was rubbing his temple.

Taiki immediately made his way towards the blonde. Pity was definitely what he was feeling, had she remained female he would have gladly married the blonde- fake marriage or not. He gave Haruka a hug, earning an unreadable expression from his younger brother Seiya, which he had no problem ignoring.

"Just make her fall in love with you and fast. It shouldn't be so hard. Not for you."

With a nod to the black haired boy, he let go of the love of his life and stepped out of the room. Yaten and Seiya decided it was time for some brain-storming romance. They were considering time-frames, holidays, events and scenarios and although it amuses the blonde- The knowledge that the biggest jerks on the planet, who happen to be Seiya and Yaten, can be quite the romantic there was only one question in his mind that burns brighter than the stars in the night sky.

'Will Michiru marry someone like me?'

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! As you all know, authors love reviews. It makes updates so much faster! *hint* *hint* *hint* ^_^**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS:**

**HARUMISUMMER: Haha Haruka doesn't want a girlfriend unless its Michiru. She or rather "He" in this story at least, will bangitty bang other women though :D  
**

**Just an Anon: Yes Sir!... Ma'am... Dude... Dudette?**

**jade-MEST : Yeah, it gets interesting ;) Well, Taiki will have his place known as the story progresses.**

**passerby: Michiru is evil, she's definitely the SEME. haha.**

**Andreius91 : Aww shucks... so supportive of you. Yeah, not yet fine and dandy, need to add drama of sorts.**

**Antare: I know someone accused me of being male and sexist and I hated it with a passion! Haha. Michiru's confusion will be more confusing in the next chapter. So redundant of me.**

**Keeper Aki : Pansexual? Thats new. haha. I'll keep that in mind. New vocab, thank you!**

**Alex: Shocking! Haha!**

**petiyaka: Thank you muchly!**


	5. Projects and Progress

**DISCLAIMER: SAILOR MOON and its CHARACTERS do not belong to me but dibs on Haruka and Michiru if ever they are made available for public claim!**

* * *

Haruka's POV

I've been tossing and turning all night. How am I to overcome this challenge? Oh those conniving bastards! I have a year and a half. A year and a half! _Sigh! _What am I going to do with you Michiru? Do you love me or do you love the memory and idea of me? Why are you so complex? _Snickers. _Women. If I were to be reincarnated it would still be you time and time again, do you know that?

I look at the clock next to my elevated bed and saw dimly lit numbers, 3:45 AM, are you as restless as I am? Perhaps not. Your uncertainties are bothersome. What if, someone of your preferred gender whisks you off to some Sapphoic nirvana? What would I do? I don't think I can even imagine... I don't want to imagine it. Oh, I feel something vibrating underneath my pillow. A holographic message at this time of night?

I gingerly reached underneath the pillow to grab the intruding gadget, I pushed one of the buttons on the side to activate the projector beam. There she was, anxiously delivering her message. Wearing her pyjama. Those blue eyes... they haunt me so.

"Ano, I hope everything went well. I can't sleep. Alright I'm worried sick about you. Are you still awake?"

Ara. It looks like I could use the company. I responded to the video message by actually video-calling her. I am happy to see her on the other end.

"Hey..."

"Everything alright?" She asks, still with concern in her expression.

"It is now. Want me to come over?"

"This late?" She was laughing at my eagerness, which I hope means its a good thing.

"If you want me to..." She pauses as she puts her index finger on her pouted lip, her gaze drawn up on the upper-left hand corner of the screen. I swear I wasn't breathing for a long time, I have never been rejected by one person so much-

"Okay."

-in my, wait what?! Did she say okay?

"Haruka?"

"Haruka? I swear this service provider-"

"I... uh yes! I'll be there in 20 minutes." I finally manage to blurt out.

"You mean 3-5 minutes, right?" She laughs again, I could get used to that sound and the crinkle on her nose and just about everything that is Kaioh Michiru.

"Hai!"

"Be quick then." With that, the screen faded to black and returned to the main menu. I reached my face only to find my smile resides there and it refuses to vacate the premises. Oh, what am I babbling about? She said be quick!

* * *

Michiru's POV

Why am I so worried about her? I mean him? Him. Him! Him! Him! Haruka is confusing me to no ends. Did I do this to him? Our little university relationship caused him to be well referred to as a him? If I had stayed on would Haruka have remained a girl? Would she be comfortable enough to? But Haruka needs to be a man to be this big business tycoon. I don't know! Kami-sama! Help me decide! I am so confused! This is not a fair trial if you're testing me when it comes to love!

Then out of the blue, I hear an old revving engine pass and stop. That would be Haruka, oh and that was only 2 minutes. God he worries me a lot. I put on my robe and I swung the door open just as Haruka was about to knock. I was surprised to feel a light tapping on my chest. I was confused of course so I just give Haruka a questioning look.

"Must you knock so low?" I asked as he blushed.

"I get lazy sometimes and I kind of just tap the door... er... low." I laughed at his embarassment.

"Come in." He's boyishly scratching his head still waiting for a command to sit down perhaps. "Come to the bedroom."

"EXCUSE ME?" His face was beet red from then on. I laugh again.

"The last time we were there nothing happened."

"Something almost happened Michi, I-"

"I know, I'm irresistible Ruka, but I trust you. Plus, I'm not drunk. So don't worry." I smiled at his nervous expression. He just nodded while he followed me to my bedroom. I actually enjoy his company. He's like an old friend that you feel secure with. I jumped on the side of the bed I am most comfortable with. I watch him take his shoes off before he jumped on the empty side of the bed. He placed both his hands behind his blonde head, lightly whistling a tune.

"So... what was the emergency meeting about?" I asked, something that urgent won't mean good news. I heard him sigh heavily. I already anticipate all the bad news.

"I... I have to get married before my 25th." He averted his gaze towards me, does he... does he want to marry me? But more importantly, do I want him to marry someone else?

"Truth is, Michiru, I really want it to be you... but I know, you don't want to. Gahhh, maybe I should just be a hobo." This made me laugh, I can't imagine Hobo-Haruka, that would be a rather dashing Hobo, but still. What can I do? I just shifted closer to him and laid my head on his accommodating shoulder.

"Its not that I don't want to, its just that I'm not ready. I'm just starting to accept you and your new... member?" I giggled causing him to chuckle, his raspy husky voice filling the air. Its so sexy, to hear him laugh, you have no idea what it does to a girl. No wonder the female-species just turns into mush when Haruka's around. "Why did you do it, if you don't mind me asking... I just... I can't help but blame myself Haruka..." Haruka turned to face the me with his endearing teal eyes.

"Its not you. I guess, it has always been me. I thought it was my father at first, but then I realised I wanted to be in a different body. I was born in the wrong body. Its my choice and this is what I chose." He smiled at me a little too hopeful that it would be enough to satisfy my curiosity. Not quite. I still have my female-Haruka fantasies and yes, its in plural form.

"Hmmm... I could remember your female body quite well and let me tell you," I shifted my body to cover half of his, my arm resting on the middle of his chest, "You were hot." I dipped lower to breathe the last statement into his ear and when I looked up, he was as flustered as ever.

"What do you mean WERE, the world thinks I still AM." He went on the defensive which made me erupt in fits of giggles. "What's so funny now?" He asked, amused.

"You are so full of it." I replied, but this time he snaked his arm around my waist and used the other hand to grab my leg as he pulled me on top of him. I could feel my heart beat racing a million times faster.

"I am not just the slut the world sees me as you know. I just had a really bad mentor when it came to being a man." He pouted in his defence.

"Suuuure... you didn't enjoy being with ALL those women? Those models and those clueless pretty girls?" I poked the middle of his chest multiple times.

"I... well... I'd trade all of them for you." His eyes, they speak volumes of love and yearning and honesty and all things positive, I could almost just... give... in.

I don't even know what I was doing, I ended up kissing him again. Our tongues dancing in rhythmic successions as we explore each other's mouth. His hands travelling from my shoulders to my lower back and he unsurely yet lightly squeezed my buttocks. I would be a liar if I said it didn't cause any excitement. I moaned through our kiss and it was enough to give him enough confidence to proceed further. He parted my legs with his strong hands and placed his knees between my legs, rubbing the centre of my core.

"Mmmm... Haruka..."

He swiftly manouvered both our bodies and now he's on top of me. He parted my legs again, pressing himself between my legs and that's when the spell wore off again for me. I felt it. I felt IT. THAT thing I don't want to feel... near me... inside me. I felt his manhood and it scared the (for lack of a better word) shit out of me. I have never been with a man before. Ever since I accepted and declared it to myself- a lesbian. I have been penis-free! My hands automatically rose to his chest to push him off of me. But he didn't stop, he continued gyrating his pelvis and I felt so helpless that it angered me.

"STOP!" I yelled causing him to look up at me with bewildered eyes. "GET OFF ME!" And he did, like a scolded child. He stood by the window, his frame illuminated by the rose pink light of dawn.

"I... I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to." He raised both his hands to grab a fistful of his golden hair and sighed in exasperation. I've done this to him one too many times. Aren't I just the most cruel bitch on the planet? Thank God, Haruka is not a normal guy. "I would never-" I had to cut him off or else he would blame himself again.

"Its not your fault. Part of it is mine too. I'm gay Haruka. We can't." I stood up right next to him and cupped his cheeks with my hands, thumbs caressing his face.

"So I have no chance?" He didn't even look at me, it almost breaks my heart. I don't even know what I want. All I know is that I fell in love with a woman not a man. The oddest thing was that they were the same person.

"I honestly don't know." I can't imagine not being with Haruka but at the same time, I can't imagine being with a male Haruka.

"I wish you'd just give me a direct answer. If there's anything worth fighting for, can you at least tell me?" His hands fell limply at the hem of my night gown lightly tugging at it.

"Let's just focus on what we have right now. Whatever it is. We have something." I know its vague but when I saw a hint of a smile form him, I knew, for now its enough.

* * *

Haruka went back to his mansion, not surprised to see that the trio were already up and were having breakfast on the dining room. He decided to join them taking a seat next to Taiki. The red-head passed him a plate and utensils before passing him the serving plate filled with mushrooms, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and tomatoes.

"Oh by the way, you need to pop out a kid after you marry Michiru-san." Seiya said out of nowhere causing Haruka to choke on his food.

Taiki immediately hit Haruka's back to dislodge whatever's stuck in Haruka's throat. Yaten just threw a piece of toast at Seiya and his good timing for everything.

"WHAT?!" Haruka asked, now eyeing the most trust-worthy of the three.

"I'm taking care of that." Taiki reassured, squeezing Haruka's forearm to at least lessen the anxiety the blonde is probably feeling.

"How can I even?! Don't I just have blanks? I mean synthetic ones that appear like the real thing but are not real sperm?" After Haruka mentioned the last word, Seiya immediately gagged.

"This is so not a breakfast conversation." Seiya stated.

"You should have thought of that before you opened your mouth about popping kids, baka!" Yaten retaliated.

"I'll think of something. I can may be bio-engineer sperm and copy your DNA into it." Taiki assured again.

"Oh God. Oh God. Michiru doesn't even want to marry me yet. What do I tell her?! Oh by the way, we need to have a baby, my friend is concocting some weird genetically enhanced sperm with my DNA in it?!" Haruka's palm immediately went to his face. "What if she says no to all of this? It's already strange enough for her as it is! Why not just try IVF?! Seriously! The things you guys come up with!"

"Ano... we actually have a back-up plan for the marriage and child bit." Yaten said, looking up at the ceiling.

"We rang one of your old flames and she said yes." Seiya stated again, jabbing his fork in the air towards Haruka's direction.

"N-Nani?! Who?!" The blonde's head moved left to right to give her brothers a look of disbelief.

"Meioh Setsuna." Taiki finally stated.

"She said yes?!" Haruka couldn't believe it.

"We thought, you'd prefer her over the others. Plus, she's the hottest." Seiya added, earning another piece of toasted bread to the head from Yaten.

"Let's talk business. I'm too exhausted with this topic." Haruka shook his head once more. "So, are we on agreement with relaunching Tenoh Motors?"

"Oh most definitely!" Seiya was the first to agree with the two other brothers just nodding in agreement.

"Kajiro-san would definitely be the biggest hurdle." Taiki rubbed his temples, "He'll probably even use your parent's death to stop this from ever being relaunched." Haruka looked away, that aspect of their business has been dormant since his Father and Mother's untimely demise.

"It is a passion of mine. If I'm going to be stuck doing something for life, I'd rather do something I love. Regardless of what Kajiro-baka says we will build this up again. And if I have to get married, whether I like it or not, I will be married with children in the most crucial of times!" Haruka slammed both fist on the table earning sweatdrops from the three brothers.

"Riiiiigghhhht..." Taiki gulped again, "Sooo... ready for the office? You have to bring the hover-craft."

A nod.

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't the playboy himself. Judging from the headlines, we know where your commitments lie. Which is wherever the dick leads." Kajiro stated giving the chance for the room to roar in laughter.

"Is that funny is it? You know what else is funny? Kajiro-san, you're fired." Old grey eyes grew wide at the statement.

"Y-You Can't! I've been with this company for 40 years! I have skills-"

"That you can use elsewhere. Give me a reason why you should stay and I might reconsider." Haruka challenged the older man.

"I worked with your Father! I helped him build this company!" He defended himself.

"You forgot the failed attempt to take over the company and keep millions of dollars for yourself. Out of respect for your stay with the company and merely because of that, I chose to keep you. As you are all well aware. I am the alpha and omega in this company. Unless you have anything to say beneficial for the company, I suggest you keep your mouths shut!" He eyed all of the perpetrators making sure that they quiver in fear. "You can keep your job for now, but if I hear anything outside the realms of business- you're out!" The older man melted in his seat, as once again, Haruka's seniority was re-instated._ 'Soon. I know you would fail to comply with the legalities of your will.' _His teeth was grinding, but he couldn't do anything. Haruka Tenoh is still wearing the crown... for now.

"Alright, none sense aside, I would like to introduce you to our new project. Our main engineer and pioneer, Taiki Kou would give you a brief summary."

"Alright as we all know, I have been working on Pharmaceuticals and Medicals for the past 5 years, but Haruka and I have decided to dabble in modes of transport. We want to give Tenoh Motors another jolt."

They could hear arguments across the board, Kajiro, was the first to start it of course. Haruka watched as Taiki's confidence take a notch down.

"Gentlemen!" He yelled, but nobody was willing to listen. All of them were willing to argue, however.

"Tenoh Motors has been dead for years! Why do you think it would be good to revive it again?! After your father's accident it was shut down! It was shut down for a reason!" One of the other members of the board argued.

"It is simply ludicrous! It would take a hefty amount to revive that without any assurance of sales, we are not sure if we would profit from such lavish projects!" Kajiro once again challenged.

"I believe in Taiki, Seiya and Yaten's abilities. Have they ever failed us?! No! We work twice as hard as any of you do. You are here merely for politics. If you do not believe me, come with me downstairs and look at one of the prototypes we made, let's see if you don't want to spend on such a LAVISH vehicle!"

Taiki stood shocked at Haruka's confidence in him. They always had each other's backs, even if his two brothers weren't there, he included them as well. Their brotherhood was truly something solid. Haruka led the group to the car park to examine the prototype Haruka and Seiya designed, he made a demo of what It can do. As it hovered above the board member's head's by merely a foot high. He then parked it back into position.

"How much would this cost? For production?" Tomoe-san asked without any malice in his voice.

"Do not worry about that, I would fund it with my own money." The blonde defiantly stated, making sure he looked at his doubters eyes. "I am confident that the designs and functions of this vehicle would entice the public to purchase one. Taiki and I agreed in making a mid-range to high-end hover-crafts. So both rich and middle class can afford it. This is the future." He went to Taiki's side and reassured his stance once more.

"Sounds promising." Souichi Tomoe winked at Haruka and Taiki. The tall red-haired man looked at Haruk with a lop-sided grin.

"You always spoil me, Ruka." Taiki whispered at Haruka, grateful for the friendship and loyalty.

"We're brothers. What do you expect. Oh, and Michiru loved the hover-craft." Haruka confirmed before dismissing everyone.

"Well, shouldn't you be chasing after your lady love? Go!" Taiki shooed him away, earning a grin from the blonde. The blonde kissed him playfully on the cheek which the red-haired man wiped in haste, "That's considered cheating!" He yelled at the retreating form.

"Not if we're brothers!" The blonde yelled back. Taiki could only shake his head.

Now he fully understoon why he fell in love with the blonde. But he knows it wouldn't go anywhere. Specially now that he helped her transform into what he is. He could only sigh. Life is complicated enough, but Love that one is tougher. Haruka never knew. Haruka doesn't know and he intends to keep it that way.

* * *

Michiru was shocked to see Haruka just standing outside her studio. Her surprise however turned into a warm and fuzzy feeling. She felt like a teenager. It felt so young and innocent, well maybe not as innocent as she thought, but it was entirely her fault. She doesn't know how or why the _boy_ still remains nice if not nicer to her after all the hot and cold situations she's put him through. But she is thankful to Cupid for shooting one effective and stubborn arrow. With a smile on her face she walked forward and lightly tapped the male model's shoulders causing him to turn around and face her.

"People are gonna think we're dating." She stated, causing the blonde the chuckle at her boldness.

"Aren't we? Plus the rumour mills have already caught up with that one." He offered both his hands for Michiru to take. One for Michiru herself and the other for Michiru's violin. The violinist was more than happy to oblige. They linked their hands once more giving the couple that sense of satisfaction that neither have felt for years.

"Where do you want to go?" Haruka asked out of being a gentleman.

Michiru paused for a bit, she just wants to be out of the public eye. "Hmmm... home. Let's just go to my place and-" Her eyes narrowed when she noticed her Model slash business tycoon was playfully wiggling his eyebrows suggestively although playfully. "Baka. None of that. Just to enjoy each other's company."

"Hmmm... that could be taken into such a very very different context." He felt soft smooth hands tap his face in mock slapping before both of them laughed.

"You are such a pervert." Michiru calmly said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"And you are such a tease." Haruka held the same air of dignified arrogance Michiru exuded before bursting into fits of laughter again.

They walked hand in hand towards Haruka's golden vintage convertible before zooming to Michiru's apartment.

Like an old married couple they sat on the pristine white leather couch, enjoying each other's company. Talking about things that used to matter, things of the past, musings, business, career and gossip- the last part caused by the show they were currently watching on TV.

"You're always in it. I'm surprised you haven't popped up yet." Michiru jested, nudging the blonde's ribs before resuming to her habit of consuming tea.

"They got sick of me. When you have too many issues, it gets old." Haruka nodded, to convince himself, more than anyone else. With Kajiro and her new found requirements to uphold her inheritance, he really doesn't need more materials for his stress level. Not to mention, the pressing issue that is Michiru Kaioh, he is surprised he still hasn't had his heart broken. Pleasantly surprised, of course, still you're a fool if you're not bothered.

There they were, acting like Haruka doesn't have to get married before his 25th birthday and _pop-out_ a child, as Seiya stated, and Michiru is not one bit concerned nor confused about his gender. Michiru acting like Haruka isn't a man and is still a girl who doesn't have to get married right away. Calm before the storm. All you need is a 60 inch LED Holographic TV and the volume on 39.

_**"THE GOZ: I'm pregnant with Haruka Tenoh's** **baby."** _Crisp and loud and clear.

Both Haruka and Michiru spat out the black liquid that they're so fond of. Haruka groaned throwing what seemed like a hundred solid punches into the air.

"You can't get anyone pregnant, can you?" Michiru inquired with eyebrows furrowed.

"What?! N-no!" The blonde answered immediately, which in turn drew him back to the breakfast-conversation he had with the Kou's. He growled even louder as he stood up and paced the small space between the coffee table and the couch.

"I hate my life!" For now, its alright to be unrefined, the stress is taking its toll on him- clearly. He threw his hands up in the air in defeat. Tomorrow is a new day. Tomorrow might involve DNA tests and in a few hours he would have Taiki rescue him again. Which he is utterly thankful for.

"Can you kiss me and make it all better?" He crouched to Michiru's level, looking more stressed than ever but still trying to smile. Michiru reached for his cheeks, rubbing her thumb on his suddenly pale skin before pressing her lips on his.

That's when a genuine smile graced his face.

"Give me your phone." Michiru held her palm out.

"What? Why?" The blonde was confused but he still handed the piece of technology over not even waiting for an answer. Michiru disappeared to her room with Haruka's phone.

A few minutes later, she re-emerged with obvious mirth written all over her beautiful face. She handed the phone back to the puzzled blonde before leaning close to his ear.

"Check out the gallery." She whispered.

The blonde's eyes widened as he saw several tastefully suggestive and... just naked photos of Michiru. His mouth suddenly went dry.

"Now you tell me, if there's anything worth fighting for." Michiru winked at him.

He looked at Michiru once more, for now, all that matters is being with her. The rest can be dealt with tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. But for now-

_'I have naked photos of Michiru. Yay!'_

* * *

**Wow. I am so tired you have no idea. :) Anyways, I'm so sorry for disappearing. We just had so much to do before school vacation so yeahhhhh... that's about it. As usual, reviews are highly appreciated because they are so highly motivating :) Please do leave this tired and stress author a review, kindly. Thank you!**

**And to those who previously reviewed Thank you so much!**

PaigeeLee13 **I'm sorry Haruka is a man-whore only for a few chapters... or so... haha, and Michiru... hmmm... I'd keep that a secret for now. I saw a documentary on TV about TRANS-Europa and I was inspired by the conflict it caused amongst their peers or relationships and I genuinely felt empathy and sympathy for everyone in that said Documentary. I just forgot the title. So the morals of this story is loosely based on the lives of the people on that Doco.**

jade-MEST **it seems easy but you know it won't be. Feelings of the past are there and they're strong too but those were feelings for female Haruka. haha. **

HARUMISUMMER **I'm gonna slow down on the marriage bit, there's still a year and a half left. I'm going to build up H&M's relationship first ;) I can't promise you about not having Lemony snippets because a lot of the readers demand it, but I promise it would be tasteful. The first few Lemony chappies I asked a man for deets to make it dirtier but with H&M, I'll clean it up and... Haruka is always a nice person. lol too nice...**

Andreius91 **Thank you! You don't have to blush! Don't be a stranger! :) Yeah, Haruka's in trouble. Oh well, Anything is possible in the world of fanfiction. lol xo**

Vientocortante **Are you not laughing now? :( lol I might be doing something wrong then**

petiyaka **Haha the idea never crossed my mind, I had other plans for that department. ;)**Ali **I know. He has to do something or just knock her up quick, but he can't yet. lol I'm gonna slow things down to give it a realistic pace.**

Jo **I hope you're brain still ate my interesting fic. lol thanks for the review!**

Keeper Aki **Oh you know I love trouble. He can only be saved by a woman. :)**


	6. Accidental Aphrodisiac

**DISCLAIMER: SAILOR MOON and its CHARACTERS do not belong to me but dibs on Haruka and Michiru if ever they are made available for public claim!**

**WATCH OUT! *Throws Lemon at you***

* * *

Flashes of light kept flickering as a blonde haired entity exited the vicinity. He just had his DNA test done. He came prepared of course, Taiki assuring him that everything would be alright after the during and after the examination. There are some things that they can't hide, specially when DNA is involved. But his genius best friend and bio-engineer can somehow hide and replace things momentarily. He always trusted him. Always. Microphones and mini recorders shoved in his face. He has never wanted a body guard up until now as questions after questions were thrown his way.

"How many women have you had unprotected sex with?!"

"Did it come out negative?!"

"Is it true that you've impregnated 200 women but just gave them hush money?!"

"What is the nature of your relationship with Kaioh Michiru, the rumoured lesbian?"

The last question made him snap his neck back up. How would they know of Michiru's orientation? They have deduced her lesbianism to her lack of interest in men, perhaps? But that bothered Haruka greatly. He's already in limbo with the violinist, a rather comfortable to the point they can share perverted thoughts about each other sort of limbo but limbo none the less. He shook his head before proceeding to his car.

"What made you pause? She's not a lesbian then?"

"Is she the reason we never see you in clubs and hotspots?"

"Did she finally manage to tame you?!"

He kept on ignoring the questions. Relieved when he entered his own car. Sighing before he grabbed the steering pad. He pushed a few buttons to dial Michiru's number. Half of the windscreen became a translucent video screen. He patiently waited for the girl to pick up just admiring the sounds and animations involved during the wait. He lightly tapped his fingers on the pad to the rhythm of the song.

"Moshi-moshi." There she was in her robe and nothing but a robe. Patting her hair dry with a towel.

"Were you watching TV?" He asked, hoping no would be the answer.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something about the 200 women you impregnated and gave hush money to." She giggled. That was his secret pleasure, every time he hears her melodic giggling, his day just automatically brightens.

"I didn't impregnate them!"

"Right... you just slept with them." He laughed as he clearly saw her roll her eyes. "So, did I stop you and your womanizing ways? The lesbian Kaioh Michiru who might not be a lesbian because she hangs around Tenoh Haruka?" They couldn't stop laughing. Given the circumstances, and knowing of the truth, the whole thing is just ridiculous.

"Honestly, yes. You should know that." He winked at the image on half of his windscreen smirking to himself when he saw a tinge of pink dominating the woman's face. "You always look beautiful." This flustered the aqua haired beauty even more.

"Oi! Stop it! Why aren't you here yet?!" She tried her best to save face but all she got were fits of laughter from the blonde.

"Well I'm enjoying this-" Someone violently bumped into his car. He looked at his rear view mirror and saw the car was heavily tinted. Judging by the way it backed up, whoever is behind the wheel is intending to deliberately hit his company car again. Then one thing, only one thing came to mind. _'About bloody time, Kajiro.', _His jaw tightened, his teeth clenched.

_"_Haruka? WHAT was that?!" He could hear Michiru's panic stricken voice. "Haruka?!"

"I'll have to call you back. I'll see you in 20 minutes." He smiled to defuse the worry on the girl's face.

"That means 2 minutes right? Right? Haruka?" Haruka couldn't respond, he kept his eyes glued on the road and rear-view mirror as he dodged cars and attacks from the vehicle behind him.

"Hai. I'll be- What the hell!" The assailant caught up to him during his momentary distraction.

"Haruka! What's going on? What-" He decided the best way to deal with this was to just drop the video call for now. "Gomen. Michiru. Right, where was I?" He pressed another set of select buttons then half of his windscreen mirrored the view behind his car. He kept switching his vision from the front and rear of his vehicle.

"Call Seiya Kou." She yelled at her voice command prompt.

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la... dobee doo doo doo... aaaahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhh..._

Haruka questioned Seiya's choice for a waiting tone but he had more pressing matters at hand. There's a car tailing him with every intent of colliding with his car.

"Yo!" Finally the black-haired boy picked up.

"Code red. I'm being chased and I think he wants to kill me or at least render me useless."

"WHAAAAT?!"  
"Stop panicking! I hung up on Michiru because she was panicking! Now, I need you to track this car... Plate number TFU.999."

"Alright. Alright. I'm on it." From the background noise Haruka could hear swooshing, typing and beaming. It was just Seiya doing his magic. "Well. I'm not familiar with the name. Cross-checked with other board members or anyone relating to the company... How fast are you going? I'm tracing your plate number via satellite and man-"

"SEIYA! Focus! I thought It would have been Kajiro." Haruka yelled as she kept her attention on the road whilst getting more information from Seiya.

"Negative. It would take a lot of money to take you out. So far, no money has been suspiciously drawn out in your board and family member's accounts. Okay. Fully cross examining the name on the big WWW. Oh, there... Haha! You won't believe this-"

"What?! Don't take this so lightly, I'm dodging cars here!"

"You know that girl you impregnated?"  
"I DIDN'T IMPREGNATE HER!"

"Well, the owner of that car trying to chase you, is Link Kitano, and according to their Facepic status, they're in a complicated relationship."

"Are you kidding?! A jilted lover?"

"Sadly. No. I'm not."

"Shut it down. Shut his car down once we turn on a no through road. Do you understand?"

"Seriously Haruka, just because we can, just because we have the latest technology and just because you have all the money in the world it doesn't mean we can illegally shut down a car. So which street?" Seiya whistled, not bothered by what he's seeing on his screen and the noises he's hearing from Haruka's car.

"Harada. Aren't you a little bit concerned about me here?"

"Concerned? Maybe 5 seconds ago when you took a sharp turn at that round-about and intersection but man, You've got some serious skills!"

"Turning to Harada! Now! shut him down now!"

"And... Done." As if on cue he checked her rear view monitor on the dash board satisfied with the stalled vehicle that belonged to an angry Link Kitano. Poor guy has been lied to.

"Ahhh... Thank God." Haruka stretched his neck cracking a smile in the process.

"No. Thank Seiya. So lemme guess? Michiru's? When are you coming home? What about us huh Haruka? What about Uuuuuuuussssssss?" He knows he's self-proclaimed best-man to be is being overly-dramatic. But now that he mentioned it, he's been hanging out with Michiru almost 24/7.

"You know how it is." Haruka trailed.

"Yeah... if you get to second base, bring her over to meet the family."

"That would scare her even more. Ja!"

"Abayo!"

What a crazy day he's had. From DNA examinations to a car-chase to having your brother hack into satellites so it could transmit halting signals to an electronic car. Well, it couldn't get any worse, right? _Oh, Michiru, shit! She must be worried sick or fuming! Fumingly worried sick!_, he went full speed until he reached a familiar location.

* * *

_Where the hell is Haruka? I thought I heard a loud thud like someone crashed into her. But Haruka continued driving as if someone was chasing her... him! I meant him! What am I going to do? I could bite my nails while I anxiously wait. Two minutes isn't much. Right? Why is his mobile phone off?! But its already past Ten minutes. He's never normally this... normal. Please, God, Keep Haruka safe, Don't let anything happen to him! Don't let anything happen to him! We haven't even- I haven't even told him how much he means to me._

Ding Dong!

When the violinist heard the door bell she bolted and swung the door open to reveal a slightly dishevelled Haruka Tenoh. Her usual impulses taking over she lunged at the blonde pulling him down for a fiery kiss. Teal eyes went wide at the unexpected gesture. He kept looking at the girl who kept uncharacteristically sucking his face without a care in the world. He stepped inside still locking lips with the all too eager Aquanette and manage to shut the front door.

He couldn't shut his eyes. He doesn't plan to expect anything to happen, knowing Michiru's preference. _Do I really know Michiru's preference? She's basically snogging me to her heart's content right now._ Michiru then proceeded to unbutton Haruka's white shirt causing the blonde to break the kiss.

"Oi. Oi Michiru! What's gotten into you?" He kept a firm grip on the girl's hand but Michiru was somehow possessed by such drive and passion that she just retracted her hands from Haruka's grasp and busied it again by getting rid of Haruka's shirt. She pushed the shirt over Haruka's shoulders and dragged it down, not looking at where it fell on the floor.

"Michiru..." Haruka knew that if this went on, he wouldn't be able to stop what's going to happen next.

"Michiru..." His plea still fell on deaf ears. Whatever restraint he has left is slowly fading at the girl's touches. He has to try one more time.

"Michiru. If you go on, I won't be able to stop myself anymore." He warned, expecting the girl to stop like she usually does. Michiru stopped touching him then looked at him from head to toe.

"You're still very beautiful, Haruka... always."

His eyes widened again when he felt her lips pressed on his own. Michiru's hands tracing the contours of his torso, lingering more on his well scuplted abdominal muscles. A moan escaped his lips and just like that all worries were cast aside as he sinks deeper into the kiss, his hand went up to the girl's head entangling his fingers in her soft and silky aqua tresses while the other hand unzipped Michiru's summer dress.

He smiled against the kiss when he felt skin on skin. Michiru was not wearing anything underneath that dress. This excited him even more. He knelt to Michiru's level and without warning grabbed the back of her thighs and wrapped the small girls legs around his waist causing the violinist yelp.

They laughed afterwards just gazing at each others eyes. It was still the same teal eyes she fell in love with. Full of love and yearning.

"Bedroom?" His voice was raspy, full of desire that it sent a shiver down the girl's spine.

"Bedroom." That was a confirmation. Not just of the destination. It was a go-signal, she was ready for a physical relationship with Haruka.

* * *

Michiru never imagined that the display of Haruka's strength alone would cause such rapture. Her legs still around the model's waist her feet bound to stay locked in Haruka's embrace, the warmth emanating from her core pressing on his stomach. She can't just stay there and do nothing, she engaged him in a hungry lip lock once again. Mouth exploring mouth, tongue tracing tongue. Haruka bumped into the corner of the bed, completely ignoring the pain in his shins as he gently placed Michiru on the bed. He unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his pants to join the inviting bed before him. He doesn't know how everything led to this, _Perhaps, I should nearly get myself killed more, _he thought to himself.

He positioned himself on top of Michiru, using both elbows to support his weight so as not to crush the waif figure below him. They resumed kissing, gently at first then within a few seconds the need to do more become evident as he trailed kisses behind her ears, gently nibbling on her ear lobe, licking and sucking nearby flesh until he reaches the calling of her bosom. His hands move up to cup over her breast palms slightly brushing the sensitive tip of firm pink nipples. Michiru muffled her moan using the back of her hand but her effort to control the volume of her own voice was challenged by the amount of pleasure she received when she felt Haruka's tongue flick on her erect nipples while he lightly presses his pelvic bone on her throbbing clit, his warm skin lightly stroking her nether region. He slowly abandoned her breasts and for a moment his head rested on the soft warmth of her stomach. His face and lips brushing over her stomach, the smell of perfume on her skin mixed with the scent of her womanhood ignited a desire in him, He slowly trails his kisses downwards, Michiru completely and utterly under his spell squirmed as wave after wave of pleasure became almost unbearable for her, just when she thought she couldn't get any louder, He places warm kisses on the sides of her thighs before letting his tongue taste her wet desire. His tongue opened her lips in search for her sensitive swollen bud. With the tip of his tongue wildly flicking at her swollen clit. He begins a circular pattern as he continues to lick the source of her pleasure, her body tensing at his every gesture. She could feel the tension building up from her abdomen and so could he, her body trembled beneath him as she felt the culmination of her desire finally overcome her being, her hands automatically went to grab a fistful of blonde hair as if to stop him.

When she saw him re-emerge from beneath her, his face glistened with her juices smeared all over his face. She has never felt so satiated sexually. She smiled weakly at the blonde before giving a small nod. She could tell Haruka was uncertain about the next phase of love making. So a small encouragement should do.

He moved to enter her, spreading her legs even more to gain an easier access to the aqua haired beauty's center, she could feel the hard heat slowly pressing against her, she prepared herself for both pleasure and pain as she subconsciously examines the length and girth of Haruka's erection. _This is going to hurt_, she thought to herself before drawing one deep breath as the blonde slowly positions himself to unite with her. Entering her slowly, inch by inch, he could feel how tight her walls were. He pushed even further then heard the girl yelp in pain. Then it hit him, He spots a faint red fluid tainting the base of his manhood.

"You're a virgin?!" He couldn't believe it. He almost immediately wanted to stop his ministrations but he felt the girl's legs wrap around his waist locking him into position and forcing him to push deeper into her.

"Michiru..." He looked at the those cerulean eyes, trying to read her, if she wants him to stop. He would. But he didn't get anything that would ask him to do so. Instead he saw Michiru, biting her lip, eyes rolling at the back of her head every now and then. Thrust after thrust, he could feel her getting wetter and wetter, her softness finally accepting his strength and his hard erect manhood. Hips slowly grinding against each other. His movements exploring her heated depths, her body trembling beneath him as her walls contract on his pulsating length, he thrusts himself deeper and deeper into her rose wet cave in rhythmic successions, slowly and gently at first then faster and harder the next,

"Haruuka! Oh, Haruka!"

He smiled to himself. His name coming out from her lips in this moment of sudden passion is enough to send him off the edge. The want to climax with her seemed more important compared to an earth-shattering orgasm. Although it seems romantic it also seems silly. He eyed the beautiful girl underneath him, her breasts bouncing up and down with his every action, her face flushed, her creamy skin gleaming in the fading orange-pink light of dusk.

"I love you... Oh, God, I love you Haruka." Her legs gave away, her back arched, her head thrashed from left to right as she felt herself climax and finally a gush of warmth running down her thighs.

He held her body close to his, and sought to touch the many complexities of the woman in his arms. Contentment. That's what he feels having her. Its no longer just about sex. He could feel his muscles contracting, his arms almost giving away, Michiru saw this as a cue to return the favour. She hastily grinds her hips against the blonde

"Oh Gods, Michiru... I love you... I love you." Their intimate movements drew the flood from within him. He collapsed on top the violinist. Allowing himself to stay there for a few seconds before rolling on his side. Still weary of crushing the poor girl with his weight. He faced Michiru. Remembering the importance of today's event's he casts his gaze on his groin and saw a small amount of blood on his member. Now eyeing the sheets, he saw more trails of blood. He tucked a few aqua strands behind her ear.

"Did I hurt you?" Now he regrets the size he was given but was relieved when Michiru shook her head.

"You're big." Michiru laughed at her obvious statement.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He placed a kiss on her forehead, immediately tasting the saltiness of her sweat. "Did you mean it, Michiru, what you said?"

"Hai." Her hands went to cup his cheeks using her thumb to rub his chiselled features, "Aishiteru"

"Aishiteru yo" He leaned his face on her hand before leaning down for a kiss.

This day got better after all.

* * *

**I thought I'd do a LEMON because of reasons. :D I hope you liked it, I just really wanted a lemon, I basically have the next chapter written, but like this one, needs some editing. PLEASE DON'T HIT AND RUN, DON'T LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME. Hit that REVIEW BUTTON and leave me a review. Its highly motivational you know. *hint* *hint* **

**RESPONSE TO AWESOME REVIEWERS**

**Annette:** Thank you, that means a lot.

**Asmart23:** Here's a Lemony Chap. :D

**Alexia:** Hey here you go, hope you still like this chapter.

**Alexia: **Its called an identity crisis. I saw it on a documentary. Heavy stuff. That's what's wrong with Michi. :D Oh sorry for keeping you up all night with this fic. haha.

**Poseidon'Wrath: **Thanks for the words of wisdom. I just decided, I'll do the Lemon, even if I get panned for it. Hope you like it.

**Andreius91** : Well, that was a Lemony noh? Hopefully its not too tangy and zingy. Hope you liked it!

**petiyaka:** Who needs those naked pictures now? Sexy time! :D

**Ali:** Thanks, I know, people keep asking me for Lemon. haha. Well, there you go :D

**PaigeeLee13:** I know. There is nothing innocent about her though, even in the anime. :)

**Keeper Aki :** Yeah, I have plans for Setsuna. Bwahaha. No, nothing sinister. You'll see. :)

**Vientocortante:** Yeah Haruka has a year and a half before "needing" to get married, so its sexy time all day all night. is not a normal man, therefore he has extraordinary patience. :D

**Something Forgetful :** There's going to be a lot of familiar faces, I'm not saying who. lol Thank you for liking my story. It is much appreciated.

**jade-MEST:** I have a special plan for Setsuna. haha. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. :)


	7. AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**So I have received quite a number of PM's from some people. Some encouraging, some not so encouraging. I don't mean to upset anyone by presenting this topic here. I thought Haruka and Michiru would be a perfect platform for such an "issue", so to speak. So I used my Haruka and Michiru account to tackle certain aspects of life that needs to be understood and accepted.**

**My sexual preference shouldn't even be an aspect of anything with regards to me tackling such a matter on because for me, personally, the heart wants what the heart wants. Regardless of whatever you have hanging or not hanging south of somewhere. A few people have told me that they like the sort-of-futuristic feel to it. Pseudo-futuristic and non-apocalyptic however, they continue to express their dislike for a transman-Haruka.**

**You have no idea how much I put into this. To get into this version of Haruka (Haruka's persona). I'm talking youtube videos/vlogs, blogs, forums, so I could present a more realistic newly transitioned FTM-Haruka and a confused (partner in this story) Michiru. Because I'm an outsider in this particular matter, I wouldn't know how to react as Haruka or as Michiru, so I research.**

**One of the many things that irk me, is the constant reminder of Haruka being a part of the (Anime) LGBT community and... I seriously have no words. I know she's a butch-lesbian, supposedly, but me turning her into a transman shouldn't be such an issue because I did mention that she was biologically born female. I am not turning an icon into a "MAN", This isn't about Butch-Lesbians VS Transmen or who's butcher or more wanted/attractive, based on gender-biases in a way. Its just a matter of acceptance. The idea challenged me and believe it or not, broadened my sense of acceptance regarding what is normal or what isn't normal. I have come to the conclusion that nothing is normal any more. Love is normal and hatred is normal. Its so much easier (and lighter) to JUST LOVE though.**

**I thought, people who would love to read about them would be more understanding or open-minded, but I guess some aren't. In a perfect world, maybe.**

**I was just really moved by a documentary I've seen and thought, "Hey, this would be quite the challenge to write. Maybe I should try and see what I can do."**

**With that being said, I won't stop writing this story just like I won't cease from thinking that its alright if someone thinks that they are born in the wrong body. If they identify as either male or female, its completely NORMAL.**

**So... No, I won't reverse Haruka's transition.**

******This will be the last time I will address this issue and all PM's regarding this matter would be ignored from here on end.**

******Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favourites.**

******Now, Forward!**


End file.
